Los misterios del amor
by viveka
Summary: Terminado. Gracias a todos por leerlo.capitulo 10 Aishiteru.Viveka
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Recordando……..

Era una hermosa mañana, en la capital del este… ella como todas las mañanas, desde que había envejecido, tomaba un te y el como todas las mañana de su vida, entrenaba, al aire libre, en un hermoso jardín repleto de flores y perfumes agradables.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, que podría decirle ahora? El nunca la escuchaba y tal vez era eso lo que mas le gustaba de el.

Vegeta en un mal movimiento callo al suelo, con un grave dolor…bulma aterrorizada fue corriendo, y se recostó a su lado.

Ella, con sus manos llenas de arrugas, acariciaba su rostro, que había cambiando solo levemente desde la primera vez que lo vio.

En un imprevisto el la puso boca abajo, si había algo que el seguía teniendo, era esos rayes impulsivos... .

Le miro el rostro y se acerco a besarla, los dos sonrieron y se acariciaban mutuamente,

Oye…..te acuerdas querido ...de la primera vez que nos besamos…..Hacia mas de 50 años atrás , ya era mas el tiempo juntos que solos . Ella, aunque había pasado el tiempo, seguía manteniendo una hermosa figura.

----Como olvidarlo……. Admite que me tenias miedo todavía¡ dijo riéndose….

Los dos se miraban, el seguía encima de ella, y juntos recordaban aquel primer encuentro….que desencadenaría en millones de cosas…….. y en dos de ellas mas importantes que otras…..

Al aroma penetro en ellos, y sus mentes divagaron aquel día caluroso, en donde paso algo, que ni ellos mismos jamás entenderían y que siempre se habían preguntado, pero era eso un misterio, un misterio del amor y de la vida….siempre que el le pregunta a ella de eso, ella le sonríe y le dice ¿Acaso a alguien le importa? Que importaban mientras estuvieran juntos…..

Que calor……y todavía no se termina el verano –dijo la sra.br a su hija, mientras llenaba una gran jarra de jugo y hielos.

La verdad ¡con este calor me derritoooo la peliazul se abanicaba con una revista de modas.

Hacia rato que bulma había terminado con Yamcha, pero no por inconstantes infidelidades, si no porque ya había perdido la magia el asunto, había pasado tanto tiempo…. Ella era una aventurera y no estaba hecha para que darse quieta y el era un guerrero, pero en el fondo siempre quiso la fama y la estabilidad.

Oye ¡tu niña ¡-dijo un vegeta fastidiado por el calor-¡Tengo hambre!

Pues ve y sírvete tu mismo – bulma se cruzo de brazos.

Uhhhhhhggggggg----vegeta la miraba con ganas de matarla, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Porque no la había matado? Bueno el admitía tener sentimientos obscuros hacia ella, antes de matarla quería poseerla y como todo buen príncipe se había encaprichado y cuando el se encaprichaba…..

Vegeta suspiro y entro a la cocina, donde aguardaba deliciosos manjares.

Pero que tipo mas desagradable¡-bulma lo miraba caminar ,

Sra.Br :Ahhhh yo creo que te gusta mucho hija ajajajaja

Bulma:Mama! Como crees ¡

Sra.Br: vamos, tiene que admitir que es muy apuesto, además es muy valorable que se esfuerce tanto, no lo crees?

Bulma: Yo creo que es un arrogante principito de pacotilla ajajaja, además estoy segura que "el pequeño", dijo con ironía, no tiene interés en una dama tan hermosa como yo

Veggi: Eso puedes jurarlo, eres una vulgar y estupida mujer.

Mientras que de fondo los dos peleaban , y se decían barbaridades

Sra.Br: Ahhhhh el amor , creo que pronto tendremos boda , papa

Sr.Br: como crees?dijo con una gran gota

Sra.br: ya veras , jojojojojojo , quieres una limonada?

Ese idiota de vegeta, el muy creído……pero que bien se ve, pensaba bulma desde el balcón de su cuarto. Abajo vegeta entrenaba al aire libre- me pregunto si tendrá alguna novia suelta en el espacio? mmm me pregunto como será que te acaricie ,y así la mente de bulma divagaba por todas las fantasía posibles .

Abajo vegeta se sintió observado , y miro hacia el balcón , descubriendo una bulma que lo miraba , sonrojada y con ojos raros para el….

V:Oye , mujer¡ deja de mirarme que me distraes¡

B: Em¡ Te distrae mi belleza Vegeta? Ajajajaja

V: no la verdad, me distrae aquel pelo que tienes en el labio

B: UHF dijo gritando barbaridades y entrando a su cuarto.

V: "no esta mal, no esta mal" –mientras que una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en el rostro

Las horas iban pasando, el calor se fue transformando en fresco y adentro una mas calmada bulma cocinaba, y mientras veía la tele empezó, la cenicienta ()

Y vio a vegeta sentado en la mesa mirando.

V: que porquería¡

B: oye vegeta…….tu asistías a bailes de salón?

V: eh? Claro que no , que estupidez

B: pues yo creo que es magnifico….soñaba bulma bailando con un cucharón

V: ahora bailas con un cucharón, has caído bajo eh ¡

B: estupido, yo creo que vendrá un príncipe a rescatarme y me sacara de esta casa y viviremos felices para siempre...pensaba bulma con estrellitas en sus ojos

V: Pues que yo vea , tu no eres pobre ni limpias nada , dijo vegeta mirando la trama de la película y a bulma , además esa niña si es linda

B: buuuuuuuu , bulma le mostraba la lengua , no me importa lo que digas yo se que si pasara.

Horas mas tarde , bulma se quería acostar para dormir , pero vio una sombra esperándola.

B: oye¡ que haces en mi habitación¡

La figura salio de la obscuridad y no era otro que Vegeta¡ que tenia solo la parte de abajo puesta y los guantes..

B: (que guapo………)

V: Bueno , eh estado pensando , que tu me das comida y techo , pero te falta algo , le susurro malevolamente .

B: Que…..? que quieres? Dijo una bulma aterrorizada….

V: Bueno desde que llegue aca no he tenido sexo….es mucho tiempo ya , debo descargar tensiones , entonces comenzó a sacarse la parte de abajo

B: QUE TE PASA¡¡¡¡¡ yo no soy ninguna prostituta

V: Ah …….no?

B: OO……..quedo en estado de shock

V: Calmate , si quieres te pagare después , reía muy malévolamente

B:……………….su mente funcionaba a mil por hora , este hombre iba a ………Violarla……..

Vegeta se acerco muy despacio , y de un movimiento salvaje le arranco la blusa. Bulma seguía en el mismo estado , y de apoco vegeta la llevo ala cama

B:……….NO¡ espera no¡¡¡¡¡¡

V: vamos….calmate…..si te mueves mucho es mas difícil

B: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!noooooooooo!nooo?

B?

Ya había caído presa del placer…….los guantes esa tela….los movimientos..

V: no te olvides de que todo lo que yo quiero , lo termino tomando sea cual sea el costo…..

Bulma ya no respondia , gemía como una pequeña niña , ante las caricias…..

Vegeta la miraba fijo con tristeza , como había podido…..en cambio bulma parecía sumergida en el recuerdo , hasta excitada…….Abrió los ojos para ver los suyos

B. que tienes cariño?

V: Nunca eh entendido como pudiste quererme después de….de eso

B: quien lo miro con ternura-bueno , no crees tu de que si yo no lo hubiese querido , habría puesto un poco mas de resistencia , coincido que por ahí no fue la mejor manera de demostrarme tus sentimientos , dijo riendo , pero , jamás me arrepentí de que lo hicieras….por mas raro que parezca..

V: Creo que esta haciendo frió..ya sabes que te puede agarrar algo

B: esta bien , esta bien , dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido ….

Vegeta la miraba, seguía pensando en los sucesos de ese año, nunca los había podido olvidar……..y comenzó entonces a recordar otra cosa….


	2. cuidandote

Capitulo 2

Cuidándote..

La mente de Vegeta divagaba en los recuerdos….

La primera brisa fresca, los encontró así, acostados juntos. Bulma observaba a vegeta, sentada en la cama y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas,

B: " que paso todo esto, habían hecho el amor con un maldito bastardo, si……pero que bien la había pasado…..

Suavemente fue acariciando el pecho del dormido (según ella) y llena de ternura le susurro:

B: Gracias a kami….creo que el te a mandado para que me cuides de los androides y a mi para cuidar de el, dijo tocando el "corazón" de Vegeta.

Seguía sonriendo, y ya presa del cansancio se acostó. Un par de ojos se abrieron su lado. Que rayos quiso decir con eso? Pensaba vegeta tocándose donde antes estuvo la mano de ella.

"Cuidarme, si yo soy el mejor guerrero ,para que habría de necesitar una mujer tan débil….y vulgar como tu" , el la observaba , seguía traumatizado por las palabras de ella.

Decidió que era lo mejor marcharse silenciosamente. Tal ves si se había pasado… pero que rayos le importaba a el! o si?

Las horas fueron pasando y los primeros rayos encontraron a una mujer , desnuda , envuelta en calor humano , abrió suavemente los ojos esperando con ansias que el se halla levantado también , pero en ves de encontrar otro par de ojos , encontró una sabana vacía , miro desesperada hacia todos lados….donde rayos estaba .

Bulma empezó temblar de impotencia , y llorisqueaba , que tonta! El la había usado y ella estaba conciente de eso , pero ver la sabana vacía , le recordó el propio vació interno.

Suavemente se desperezo y se vistió. Había tomado una "sabia" decisión , conquistaría a vegeta sea cual fuere el costo , porque ella era Bulma Briefs y si se encaprichaba con algo , Bueno es mejor ni pensar en eso .

Cuando bajo a la cocina , a preparar un desayuno , vio con extrañeza algo arriba de la mesada.

Cuando se acerco , tubo que sacar todas las fuerzas que pudo para no morir ahí mismo , Pulcramente acomodadas estaba tres monedas que tenían una extraña insignia y abajo un papel que estaba firmado por vegeta…..

Las lagrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos , como toda niña orgullosa trataba de tragárselas , pero no podía , y callo fuertemente al piso , llorando (N de Autor: Recuerdan el capitulo de S.moon en que darien termina con serena? Cuando llora , bueno así me la imagine a bulma)

B: Como ah podido? Como EH podido? Lloraba desde el mas profundo de su ser….que pretendía ella , de ese bastardo , que pretendía de la maldad encarnada , por un momento a su corazón le aprecio bien jugar a la fantasía , de que el la amaba , por primera ves se había sentido verdaderamente libre , haciendo lo mas osado , lo mas peligroso , había jugado con fuego puro , pero como popularmente se sabe , no juegues con el fuego porque este te acabara quemando .

Sr.br: Hija¡¡¡¡¡ estas bien, dijo en su habitual pose y en su habitual bandeja de pastelillos , pareces angustiada

B: (secándose ) si mama , estoy bien , creo que me entro algo en el ojo . Tomo las monedas y las arrojo a la basura.

Camino lentamente a su habitación , pero simplemente no pudo mirar la cama , sentía el calor todavía sobre su cuerpo , sentía su olor , su presencia . Armo un pequeño bolso de mano y traslado las cosas a otro cuarto , limpio , con sabanas frías y bastante mas vacía que su anterior cuarto , tal vez el reflejo de sus sentimientos.

Salio a tomar aire al jardín y vio la cámara de gravedad, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas..

B: Basta ya , ya no soy una jovencita para llorar desconsoladamente todo el día , soy una mujer hermosa , brillante y madura , pero dos pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras descendieron por su rostro ……..Bueno tal vez por hoy sea pequeña por un rato…

En el transcurso del día , bulma no hizo mas que escuchar música romántica , ver viejas fotos , y recordar , auque no quisiera, cada segundo de los sucesos de ayer , recordaba una y otra vez cada parte , cada movimiento , que le pasaba , se estaba martirizando con esas imágenes , pero a la vez que quería poner un alto , miles de imágenes volvían a su mente , entonces tomo la mejor decisión , resignarse a que las imágenes fluyan….bueno , en algún momento se tendrían que acabar? O no?

A medida que el día se torno noche , un vegeta exhausto , no dejaba de pensar en eso . Como había podido , como rayos había podido Kakaroto convertirse en súper sayin , y ese joven , ese joven no podía ser puro¡ su cabello era el de una mujer , tal vez una mezcla con algún tsurf? El no dejaba de revolver en todo su ser. La impotencia lo derribaba, por mas que trataba , por mas esfuerzo y empeño , no había podido lograr sus anhelos . Trato de enfocar su energía en cosas negativas , sabia que así podía sacar lo mejor de si , peor por raro que parezca tenia una sensacion de alivio , de que todas sus frustraciones habían salido de el . Cuando termino de entrenar , se sentó en los pastos , y pensó " valla , si que necesitaba el sexo…..tal vez pueda tomarme algunas noches "mirando a la habitación de bulma y con su horrible sonrisa.

Bulma lo vio , sentado en su propio jardín , el hombre que la estaba haciendo sufrir , entones , por primera ves en toda la tarde una sonrisa cruzo su cara. Tenia que conquistarlo sea cual fuere el costo . se escondió en los pastizales . Jijijiji eres una genia , susurraba para si . Despacito se fue acercando , como si fuera una ladrona .

Pensó que vegeta la descubriría por el Ki , pero el joven parecía bastante compenetrado con sus pensamientos :

V:"maldito , seas kakaroto , estupido de clase baja…….etc." 

B: Esta es mi oportunidad, y se acerco a el . Y como si nada hubiese pasado

Dijo orgullosa

B: -Ya se que te has enamorado de mi , como no yo ,la mas hermosa del mundo , Jajajajaja , sabia que no podías resistirte , pero quiero decirte que yo no tengo intenciones de nada serio…..al menos que tu quieras .

V:………"Maldito kakaroto" 

B: (con una gota) UHF, al parecer el no había escuchado nada, y resignada se sentó a su lado .

Y románticamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el , y tomo la mano de el acariciando el guante que tanto le gustaba , ahora si atrayendo su atención , el la miro extrañado , pero con cara pacifica.

B: Sabes, no se porque tu viniste a mi , pero se que kami te puso para protegerme de los androides , y yo a tu……….Estaba tan sonrojada que no podía seguir , pero el sonrió y miro de nuevo hacia el horizonte

V: "Corazón?" pensó , aun con la sonrisa—

B: Yo ya se que tu estas muy enamorado , y que no me lo quieres decir pero…..

V: (cortándola) Oye , niña desengañate , nuestra unión es sensual solamente .

B: …….Si , lo se , pero no te gusta la idea de tenernos mutuamente para siempre , para compartir risas, llantos, aventuras , (se paro emocionada) a mi me encantaría que viviéramos un montón de cosas juntas , no se porque te trajeron a mi lado , pero es mi misión , y yo nunca me doy por vencida fácilmente .

V: uhm¡ dijo sin interés, la verdad por ahora solo te veo como compañera de cama……no tengo ideas tan estupidas

B: Porque eres tan cruel? porque me dejaste esas monedas? Sabeas que no soy prostituta.. no había podido mantenerse firme y las primeras lagrimas asomaban

V: lo se, pero pensé que te servirían para algo…..tal vez para comprarte ropa bonita…

B: (Ahora si enfurecida) Oyeeeeeeeeeee , ahora si te pasas , que me trates de puta bueno , que me aborrezcas bueno , pero que insultes mi ropa , eso jamás te lo perdonare . Y salio corriendo a su habitación , no sin antes arrojarle una buena maceta en la cabeza , que no provoco el menor daño .

V.: que mujer mas idiota , pensó mientras que veía a bulma caminar , Kakaroto¡ juro que te superare¡¡¡¡¡¡

En su fría habitación , bulma miraba a vegeta , le daba tanta lastima , el le hacia recordar a un niño pequeño , se había encaprichado con goku , pero , por lo menos , había algo que la reconfortaba , y era que vegeta estaría 2 años mas , con ella , el no se iría antes de los androides , y eso fue suficiente para que se sienta reconfortada…..que patético no? Se dijo si misma , yo una chica orgullosa , me dejo pasar y enzima enamorar por un" pequeño" príncipe de pacotilla….pero sabia que este nuevo reto la mantendría ocupada , no importaba el dolor , era una nueva misión y ella la terminaría , sean cual fueran las consecuencias …..

B: Oye….Vegeta…..(dijo tocando el vidrio de el balcón , que los separaba) Déjame…..déjame cumplir mi misión bien , no la pongas mas difícil , yo te protegeré , yo te daré todo lo que tengo …. Yo te cuidare……..Déjame cuidarlo…..Vegeta….

Bulma y vegeta seguían tomados de la mano y caminaba adentro de una corporación ya mas vacía , ya no había niños , ni gritos . Bulma acaricio una pared , ese lugar realmente había tenido mucha vida en sus momentos , había soportado sus constantes peleas , sus constantes pasiones …..Toda una vida . …

V: extrañas tu juventud? Digo cuando fuiste namek ¿

B: Mmmmmmm , creo que no , sabes no fue hasta que te conocí hasta que entendí algo muy importante.

V: que?

B: que estaba muy sola , que sentía vació , en mi interior , sabes porque? Antes la negativa de este siguió , yo toda mi juventud busque esa cosita , que llenara ese vació , buscaba en mi pareja , en mis amigos , mi otra partecita , pensaba que la parte que me faltaba la tenia otro , toda el vacío interno , pensé que se borraría al tener un novio , al tener amigos …..pero sabes me di cuenta , ya tarde que si no estaba bien sola , jamás podría haber estado con nadie , y que esa parte que con tanta desesperación buscaba afuera , lo tenia mas cerca de lo que pensaba , aquí mismo , señalando su pecho.

V: ……..no entiendo?

B: ajajaja , debes entender vegui () que hay cosas que no se entienden , hay misterios , que es mejor no resolverlos , que es mejor que sigan eternos…..

Cuando crié a trunks sola , aprendí , que podía ser madura y que podía estar sola , y esa fue la prueba mas difícil , cuando esta solo salen todas las cosas mas negativas , pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para mi ,por ti y por ellos . Cada minuto que estuve sola sufrí , cada segundo se me hacia mas difícil , pero algo en mi interior me mantuvo fuerte y ahí descubrí , que era dos y no una…..y cuando fui una , todo el dolor desapareció..

V: creo que entendí…..Estas loca?

B: ajajaja , algo parecido :) …….

Vegeta y bulma se recostaron en su lecho , aquel mismo colchón , jamás lo cambio , había tanta pasión , que seguía a pesar de los años impregnado como marca , ella empezó a recordar los siguientes hechos , cuando comprendió , que tenia que ser una y no dos ……..


	3. Tu silencio

Capitulo 3

Tu silencio

El recuerdo de bulma la llevo directo a el día que vegeta se marchaba…..

Había pasado un mes , desde el "desagradable" encuentro de estos dos.

Bulma caminaba en el centro comercial, estaba de compras. Tendría que comprar talles más grandes, dentro de poco su cuerpo cambiario. Ella, sabia desde hacia tiempo que estaba embarazada, sentía dentro suyo a vegeta todavía, sentía su olor….

Cuando el análisis dio positivo, su mente calculaba a millas de segundos la decisión. Debería quedarse con aquel niño, y una voz le respondía que si . De hecho bulma pensaba que este niño podía ser una buena señal, dentro de su misión. Obviamente sabia que vegeta no se querría hacer cargo, pero ella se sentiría satisfecha sabiendo, casi morbosamente, que tenia un niño que era una vergüenza para el. Sabia que para vegeta el tema del linaje era importante, y como el gran príncipe tubo un hijo con una estupida humana? Su mente rondaba los aspectos mas oscuros, era como si parte de la maldad de vegeta estuviera dentro de ella. Quería conservar el bebe, quería verlo a el ante los demás con vergüenza, con esa vergüenza de traicionar sus propias palabras…Pagaría muy caro, su juego, su abuso. En ella ya no había amor, había algo más fuerte….Rencor…

En ese mes no lo había visto, el como siempre tan ocupado con sus entrenamientos, después de poseerla por primera vez no salio mas. Y si salía, era de noche y solo para recargar el mini bar.

Llego a capsule corp y subió rápido a su habitación, que ahora se encontraba un poco mas llena. Se tiro a la cama, cayendo encima de las bolsas.

Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron completamente.

Despertó, y vio extrañada una sombra en su habitación. Y sus ojos se llenaron de horror cuando lo vio.

V: me extrañabas ya?

Bulma seguía aterrorizada….pero tomo valor

B: largo de aquí, vete de mi vista ¡

V: y quien te crees para decirme tales palabras, jamás nunca te olvides con quien estas hablando.

Dicho esto, vegeta la tomo bruscamente y la puso arriba de la cama, le excitaba mucho saber que ella no quería hacerlo con el y el la estaba obligando, sabia que ella tenia orgullo y eso solo hacia que su interés sea mayor.

Con mucha dureza la despojo de sus vestiduras, Eres una estupida ¡le decía, como si fuera poesía en todo momento.

Los ojos de bulma no cambiaron de posición y miraban el techo, pensando en otra cosa, en sus días como la brillante genio, en las esferas del dragón….De esos ojos no brotaría ni una sola lagrima mas, eso lo tenia sabido.

Cuando, este termino el acto el dejo tirado en la cama, la miro por unos instantes y como no descubrió ninguna facción nueva, puso una sonrisa.

V: Así esta mucho mejor, no crees?

Bulma seguía mirando el techo y soñando en cosas, como siempre ella para soñar y fantasear había sido buena.

B: …..Escúchame, dijo sin mirarlo y sin cambiar de pose…si alguna vez mas te atreves a hacerme esto, matame….y mata conmigo a Tu vergüenza…

V: Te lo prometo, su fea sonrisa no se había borrado de la cara, no dejare que sigas viviendo, pero por ahora me sirves y mucho. Se dio media vuelta y pensó en irse a entrenar pero antes……giro 180 grados enfurecido…..Estas……Estas…., como no lo había percibido antes, sentía en ella un pequeño ki….tu estas embarazada?

B: por lo menos sigues teniendo un poco de cerebro….

V: OO, con la típica mirada de este cuando se asombra….

B: así que, señor príncipe ahora que lo sabe, que va hacer?

Volviendo a la normalidad , vegeta la miro extrañado , que iba a hacer el? que rayos le importaba a el eso?

V: Yo? Y crees que me importa? Es tu problema , no el mío.

B: Ahhhhh, claro yo me monte sobre mi misma, verdad?

V: no seas estupida, ese niño fue un error, y tu lo sabes, si quieres puedo eliminarlo suavemente, nunca será mi hijo, ya que no es puro.

Bulma temblaba de rabia , le estaba ofreciendo matar a su hijo….que bastardo…

B: largo de aquí¡ ya me tuviste ahora vete¡gritaba desde lo profundo de su ser, con todo el dolor que esto implicaba.

V: como quieras….. y se retiro sin mucho mas que decir.

Bulma estaba sentada en su cama , ahora nuevamente tendría que cambiar de habitación….auque un sentimiento repentino golpeaba su pecho…..

Descubrió horrorizada, que estaba amando al hombre que la maltrataba, que lo deseaba, que deseaba estar en sus brazos. Estaba machacando su cerebro para tratar de descubrir que le pasaba internamente. No podía, ni imaginarse que el la volviera a tocar, sin embargo parte de su ser lo anhelaba, no quería verlo nunca mas, sin embargo sus ojos lo buscaban, no quería sentir tu aroma, su piel, y sin embargo ahí estaba, revolcada en las sabanas impregnadas de su olor……

Luego de esta vez, su rencor había crecido, hasta que ella misma se asusto, que le pasaba, antes ella era dulce, era como si……

En la cámara de gravedad, un vegeta furioso, dejaba salir toda su energía, pero por mas que lo intentara no podía convertirse en súper sayin. Había algo en su cuerpo de extraño, había cierta...paz…., de donde rayos había salido? Había algo en su corazón que estaba cambiando, algo que ni el mismo podía explicar.

"Que rayos me ocurre, desde que visito a esa humana me pasa algo en el corazón….estaré teniendo sentimientos hacia ella? No, sabía que no era así. Entonces recordó que cuando el era niño su padre le había dicho que si uno compartía lecho con una mujer, debía matarla para no tener mas lazos con ella. Decía que espiritualmente, se creaban lazos y que el siempre se tenia que acotar con prostitutas o mujeres malas, para que estas no lo contaminen con energías positivas. Bingo ¡ella estaba con vida y el tenia un lazo con ella . No se había fijado en el pequeño detalle que si bien ella no era pura, era de buen corazón y no hacia las cosas con maldad. Agggggghhh¡ que bronca, esa estupida me esta contaminado con sus pensamientos positivos.

Debía matarla. Mejor dicho. Tenia que matarla . Pero si la mataba perdía su juego, y ella era muy bonita y muy excitante. Que podía hacer, después de los androides tal vez podría consérvala unos meses y luego matarla, y dejaría al niño abandonado en algún planeta para que no queden vestigios. Si, eso haría. Pero hasta ese entonces como iba a hacer para evitar la unión?

Su plegaria, fue respondida cuando vio los paneles de la cámara, se había olvidado que esta era una nave principalmente.

Salio a buscar víveres, si lo había decido….

Bulma estaba cocinando algo para sus padres, cuando vio su sombra. Sus piernas le decían que se valla, pero su orgullo le hacia clavarse frente a el.

V: bueno niña has tenido suerte, me retiro de este mugroso planeta.

B: Lo miro llena de rencor , si te vas cuando vuelvas te matare con mis propias manos.

V: ajajaja , tu y cuantos mas? eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba y salio caminando tranquilamente a su nave.

Ella corrió atrás de el . Llegando a la nave justo unos minutos antes de que esta despegue. Entro sin pensarlo.

V: que? Quieres un recordatorio?

Bulma se dirigió al jardín

B: Si te vas, te engañare ¡esperando que esto detuviera al orgulloso vegeta

Pero no dio resultado , entonces probo otra cosa.

B. si te vas les contare a todos de el .dijo señalando el vientre.

Esta vez vegeta si giro, su cara era de rabia, que mujer mas idiota, no pensaba lo que decía, y era tan terca que se parecía mucho a el.

Ella corrió hacia el, y trato de golpearlo.

B: si te vas, te matare

Vegeta invirtió la situación. Esta vez le toco a la peliazul encontrarse de espaldas a la pared de la nave.

V: Escúchame bien , bulma. Nadie me ha dictado nunca mi conducta. Si debo irme para obtener lo que espero, me iré. O lo comprendes o te jodes.

Sus ojos se dilataron, pero no broto de ellos lágrima alguna.

Ella le mataría. Seguro.

Ante de subirse a la nave, vegeta voltio levemente y le dijo

V: Volveré un día antes de los androides, ni un día mas, ni un día menos .Con el, haz lo que quieras, como ya te dije es tu problema, no el mío.

Bulma lo miraba impotente desde abajo .Lo maldijo hasta que desapareció de la vista y se fundió en el universo.

Callo pesadamente hacia atrás, y comenzó a acariciar su, por ahora, pequeña panza.

Pequeño, te tendré y seremos muy fuertes, lo prometo. Sus ojos, por primera vez, no dejaban ver el dolor que llevaba adentro, y ella por primera vez no fue ni caprichosa, ni egoísta.

Cuando por fin nació trunks, a bulma se le borraron todas las promesas de odio hacia su progenitor. Le aprecio tan mágico que su corazón, que parecía lleno de odio, se limpio y volvió a estar claro, sus ojos, ya no estaban tan cargados, y volvia a tener la chispa de aventuras. Salio con un pequeño bulto envuelto, y lo miraba con cariño y ternura, nunca pensó que ese niño la haría tan feliz.

Cada mes que pasaba, su alegría era colmada, se sentía tan satisfecha, sentía que su corazón estallaba. Tenia un hombrecito, un hermoso regalo que kami le había hecho.

B: que los cumpla feliz¡ ajajajaja , toda la familia estaba divirtiéndose , el niño cumplía 9 meses de vida , y la sra.Briefs se empeño en festejarlo , tirando la casa por la ventana , como cada mes que pasaba.

Bulma salio afuera, con trunks en sus brazos,

B: mira mi niño, un hermoso día…….sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y abrazo a su pequeño con fuerza, mi niño…..mi hermoso niño. Lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era el. Vegeta….era solo una sombra del pasado, si bien nunca le negaría a su hijo quien había sido su padre, ella lo criaría sola.

El niño había heredado, muchos aspectos de vegeta, tantos que a veces, parecía dolerle. Ese niño no pagaría por sus malas decisiones, ese niño no pagaría por la maldad de el……..

Una nave que se estrellaba saco a bulma de su pensamiento y su cuerpo tembló.

"No, no, si no ha pasado un año , que rayos hace el aquí?

Un vegeta triunfal salía de la nave, estaba demasiado feliz para percatarse de que casi se estrella contra la casa de la mujer.

Bulma lo miraba y abrazo con mas fuerza a su hijo. casi instintivamente para protegerlo.

B: Lo miraba fijo , mientras que este venia , QUE RAYOS HACES ESTRELLANDOTE ASI?

V: y así le das la bienvenida a tu "amante"?ajajaja vamos, mujer estoy de muy buen humor .Vamos arriba. Deja al pequeño.

B: aléjate de mí, eres un maldito, vete de aquí.

El se acerco así ella, miraba intrigado al bulto que ella levaba. Así que un hijo eh? Veo que su ki es fuerte, auque sea pequeño. Será un gran guerrero como yo. Anuncio con orgullo

Ella se quedo sorprendida, El estaba aceptando a el niño? su corazón latía fuertemente.

V: sabes, en el espacio hubo días que te necesite para descarga toda la frustración, y lentamente acariciándola, creo que me llamas la atención……hay algo de ti que me gusta……

Bulma estaba cayendo en sus trampas, ella lo sabia, Sabia muy bien que luego de el acto consumado el se iría, probablemente, pero adentro de su ser, el había encendido algo…..y ella no sabia como apagarlo….

Trunks miraba con curiosidad al extraño, y refunfuño cuando vio que este tocaba a su madre. Provocando que estos dos se separaran. Por lo menos se que te ha cuidado bien, eh ¡reía vegeta, y esta era la primera vez que ella veía que en su risa, no había maldad, si no simplemente pura diversión.

B: por lo menos es menos pesado que tú….aunque llora como mil diablos.

Y lentamente ella camino hacia adentro, y subió escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto que ahora compartía con el niño.

El la seguía sin decir nada. En el cuarto vio fotos de ella y el mocoso en todas partes, fotos felices, realmente ella estaba feliz con el lejos….

B: Prometí engañarte durante tu ausencia. mientras dejaba a trunks en la cuna y volteaba a verlo.

V¿Has tenido éxito?

B: Nunca lo sabrás. La duda te hará sufrir

V: Desengañate. Para mi solo cuentan el instante y el goce.

B¡Eres un maldito!

V: Te lamentas de ello?

B¿Te iras de nuevo?

V: si lo necesito…..

B¿has conseguido..?

V: Si , he comprendido la base del poder.

B: Vegeta, escúchame de por una vez. No intentes ser el poderoso de esto, si hay muchos problemas mantente al margen.

V: A que viene esa advertencia?

B: Se van a enfrentar a algo muy fuerte

V¿Y tu que sabes?

B. Un presentimiento

V¿Qué me ocultas?

B. ¿que mujer podría engañarte?

Entonces vegeta suspiro y camino hacia ella. Realmente se sentía feliz de verla.

Hicieron el amor de manera mas dulce que lo habitual, eso hizo muy feliz a la chica, quien al principio se oponía pero luego dio rienda suelta a su ser. Ella también lo quería. No sabia como pero después de todo, ella había aceptado que lo amaba, pero claro que no se lo iba a hacer saber tan fácil.

B: Mirando en el interior de sus ojos, -Vegeta-, susurro,- solo dime que me quieres un poco….-

Vegeta la miraba profundo, había algo en ella que empezaba a hacerse especial.

Ella vio fijo en sus ojos y por primera vez, vio tranquilidad y paz….vio algo, un rayo de luz...algo más que pasion….

B: Tomare tu silencio, como un si.

Bulma volteo a ver a su esposo. Jamás en 50 años, había cambiado la manera de dormir. Siempre tenía esa cara de placidez. Ella siempre pensó que cuando el dormía, era el único momento que no sentía dolor ni necesidad de pelear, pero al cabo de años se dio cuenta que el siempre dormía pesadamente y en paz. Habían hecho el amor como en los viejos tiempos, con más amor que pasión. Ella se reía, a quien diablos con 90 años se le ocurría hacer el amor? Pero vamos, el hombre que tenia al lado era extraterreste. Se sentía tan calida….De todos los años juntos, la época de cell , fue la peor para ella. Cuando vegeta regreso del espacio, en los siguientes meses, y hasta el día de la pelea, la había tratado mejor, es mas ella notaba que ya no la agredía y pasaba más tiempo en pareja. Todavía no aceptaba al niño, no, eso seria mas adelante. Había avanzado algunos escalones. Pero luego de la época de los androides había retrocedido mil….

Giro a mirarlo, justo cuando una briza fresca entraba por la ventana, haciendole recordar aquel día….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey:) como estan todos? gracias por firmarme y motivarme a escribir ) , tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda , no sean malos este es mi primer fic :P . En fin espeor que les guste y pronto subire el cap 4.

Ro


	4. Creía…

Capitulo 4

Creía….

Una brisa fresca, despertó a la mujer, que había vivido unas semanas muy pesadas. Se desperezo pesadamente, y decidió seguir recostada un rato mas.

En su lecho pensaba en todos los sucesos extraños que había tenido que vivir. Lo mas sorpréndete fue ver a su hijo del futuro, que por suerte no había heredado ni un poquito los caracteres de su padre.

No estaba triste, comprendía el sacrificio de goku, pero sabia que este volvería a la vida muy pronto. Desde que lo conoció siempre supo que era especial.

Lo que si le preocupaba era el paradero de Vegeta. Desde hacia una semana que no lo veía. Luego de despedir a su hijo del futuro, este había desaparecido sin más que decir. Eso le entristecía, porque ella pensaba que iban a formar una feliz familia, luego de todo esto.

La chica giro la cabeza negando, sabia que nunca iba a poder formar una familia con ese estupido, sabia que el la quería, en el fondo era así, pero su orgullo, su maldito orgullo.

Pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida, oh, no, ella también era orgullosa, y seguiría una vida adelante con o sin el.

Se levanto y bajo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Prepararía un buen desayuno, ya que tenia que recobrar fuerzas.

El sonido del timbre la distrajo. Fue hacia la puerta y apretó los controles que se sabia de memoria para abrirla.

Yamcha: Eh¡ bulma dijo saludando a la cámara y con un gran ramo de rosas

B: Yamcha ¡ cuanto tiempo ajajaj, como has estado?

Y: Vivo si se puede decir

B: ajajaja , lo se , pero ven pasa .

Se sentaron juntos en la mesita del te, allí estaban los dos ex novios, ex amantes, sentados y charlando como grandes amigos que eran.

B: No me lo creo, dijo ella pestañando, Vegeta quiso vengar a trunks?

Y: Si, fue espectacular, jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

B: uhm ¡"Sabia que le importábamos"

Y: que piensas?

B: Jajajaja nada nada ….

Los dos siguieron charlando de viejas aventuras, de la lamentable muerte de goku, del futuro, del pasado y del día a día que cada vez era mas intenso.

Cuando cayó la nochecita, yamcha se retiro diciendo que tenía una cita.

Y: me alegro mucho saber que estas bien , bulma , pero algo llamo la atención del joven.

Y: oye¡ donde esta trunks ? Pregunto asustado

B: ajaja no te preocupes, mis padres se lo llevaron de paseo, me liberaron un ratito del rol materno.

Y: ahhhhh. Bueno , estarás bien sola ¿ porque no eh vistos Veg..

B: si, dijo cortándole, no te preocupes por mi .Una chica tan hermosa y fuerte como ajajajaja no le teme a nada.

Y: ¬¬….ah….ajajaja bueno ¡

Cuando el hogar quedo en silencio, y en su habitación bulma mirando la ventana, pensó, "en realidad hay algo que si le tengo mucho miedo…."acariciaba el vidrio , dentro de ella corría el temor de no verlo nunca mas , ahora que goku había muerto y los androides también , que razón tenia el para quedarse en la tierra? Tal vez ya estaba en otro sistema solar……..

Los pensamientos de esta fueron cortados, por un ruido en el bacón de la habitación de trunks, ella corrió y vio asombrada que el "ladrón", no era otro que vegeta.

Ella se quedo quieta mirándolo, noto que tenia la mirada perdida y sus ropas estaban intactas, sucias, pero sin vestigios de haber entrenado.

El la observaba, la miraba con vació, con tristeza y poco a poco se fue acercando, en un segundo, la tenia debajo de el, contra la cama. La sostenía por los débiles brazos de esta y le destrozaba la falda que esta llevaba…

B: Vegeta…..no tiene porque se así...sollozaba la mujer, yo soy tu esposa…..yo también lo quiero pero no así….

Pero el joven seguía actuando de manera violenta, le quería trasmitir todo lo que sentía por dentro, toda la rabia, toda la frustración…..y estaba tan cegado que siquiera veía que le estaba asiendo daño.

B: …….vegeta….no así……dijo cuando este comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente, con agresividad……Yo te amo……

V:…………………..

Vegeta paro todo, y la miro a los ojos, los tenia aguados, pero tan llenos de vida y amor, tan diferentes a los suyos.

La observo por unos minutos, para luego soltarla, y caer en la barriga de esta y comenzó a llorar, como un niño pequeño….

Bulma lo observo inmovilizada, pero sus manos, rápidamente comenzaron a acariciar el cabello negro,

B: Vamos, vegeta….no estés así, tu no eres así…….

Pero el seguía descargando su frustración, de kakaroto, de gohan, hasta de ella misma.

Ella entonces , entendió que le pasaba , y sin soltarlo y acariciando su piel comenzó a sacarle la ropa , hasta dejarlo desnudo , así se sentía el , abandonado , desnudo , ni siquiera su titulo lo protegía ya….de que le servia ser el príncipe de una maldita raza extinta , de que le servia pelear , de que….

B: Ven, hagamos el amor, descarguemos todo nuestro ser. Y cuando lo despojo de la parte de abajo el no emitió sonido alguno. Y ante las caricias que ella le prodigaba, su ser respondió. La tendió de nuevo en la cama y el despojo suavemente de sus ropas.

Mientras hacían el amor, los dos se miraban profundamente a los ojos. Ella descubrió en ellos, sentimientos, reflexiones, ahora todo lo que antes le parecía sin vida, cobraba color. Ahora podía leerlo, y el descubría mas de la misteriosa esencia que le estaba empezando a gustar….

Los días pasaban y el seguía tirado, ya no hacia nada, la cámara de gravedad estaba intacta, desde la ultima vez que el estuviera ahí.

Lo único que hacia vegeta era pensar, era maldecir, y de vez en cuando hacían el amor redescubriéndose.

El observaba curioso al pequeño trunks , se preguntaba si seria igual al del futuro. Se la pasaba mirando tele, y comiendo….

Bulma, la peliazul de ojos claros, no se tranquilizaba.

A Vegeta, el amante fogoso e inventivo, le había sucedido, un blanduzco llorón y apagado.

Ella había caído en manos de El príncipe de los Sayin. Por un repentino impulso el le había dicho que ella estaba libre de el y ella no aprovechaba, pues le gustaba mucho hacer el amor con el.

Cuando el volvió de namek, aun vencido, el joven no había perdido su dinamismo.

Sin embargo con la desaparición de Goku, se encerró en el silencio, no comía y nisiquiera la miraba.

B¿Cuando renacerás? Inquirió, acercándose a el lentamente

V: Cuando regrese Kakaroto

B. ¡Goku , siempre Goku! No comprendes el gran sacrificio que ha hecho?

V: ……………

B¡Solo hay una vida, vegeta, aquí y ahora! Olvídate de las peleas….

V: Olvidar mi raza? Mis genes?

El amor alimentaba a Bulma .Privada del cuerpo de vegeta, languidecía.

B: soy una mujer libre y no acepto vivir con una piedra.

V: este bien, me iré dentro de poco

Ella se arrodillo y lo tomo de la cintura

B. No sabes lo que estas diciendo

Bulma aparto el traje de vegeta . El no protesto. Jamás había existido el cuerpo de hombre más hermoso, más potente más armonioso. Desde sus trece años, bulma había tenido muchos amantes, pero ninguno la había colmado como aquel hombre, ex enemigo de la tierra. Le acariciaba dulcemente el pecho, los hombros, rozo sus pechos, bajo hacia el ombligo. Sus dedos ligeros, y sensuales, destilaban placer.

Por fin, el hombre reacciono. Con una mano vigorosa, casi colérica, arranco los tirantes de el corto vestido .Desnuda, calida se tendió junto a el.

B: Sentirte, formar contigo una sola cosa….eso me bastaría

V: A mi no….

La puso de espaldad y se tendió sobre ella. Triunfante recibió su deseo, caliente y montuoso.

Fuera alguien gritaba y lloraba. Eran unos sollozos graves, Bulma corrió a la cuna del pequeño.

Vegeta se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Observaba a los dos. Luego perdido salio al jardín cuando la tormenta que estaba esperando en el cielo, comenzaba a expandirse.

Bulma lo observaba desde adentro con truncks en los brazos, la llovía era tan fuerte que apenas lo veía….

B: uh, que se enferme si quiere, dijo girando, peor en el fondo su corazón se estremecía...

Dejo al pequeño en la cuna y salio por la puerta delantera….

Vegeta miraba al horizonte, no parecía darse cuenta que llovía, como tampoco noto cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Ella comenzó a decir cosas, a las que el no prestaba atención.

B: … Vegeta, sabes que yo esto aquí para ti, pero no podemos formar nada si tu no estas aquí…

Vegeta voltio lentamente a verla, con una mirada pacifica, la vio mojada y sentada sobre sus rodillas. Su pelo, a raíz de estar mojado era levemente más largo.

Ella suavemente, tomo su mano provocando cierta curiosidad en el muchacho, y entrelazo sus dedos con los del, cosa que lo sorprendió profundamente, y delicadamente ella con las manos entrelazadas las llevó a su corazón.

B: Yo…..te amo , creía que jamos podría hacerlo , pero aquí estoy , tienes una familia vegeta , un hermoso hijo , y admítelo una hermosa mujer , que te esperan cada noche , que rezan por ti , y que te aman ….-las lagrimas , OH¡ que traicioneras ya estaban presentes- …..Yo ya te acepte y Tu?

Los dos se miraron profundamente, y el comenzó a acariciar su cabello, bulma seguía cabizbaja, con las manos en su corazón y sonrojada, se sentía tan calida……

Vegeta la observaba detenidamente, tenia que admitir que ella era hermosa y fuerte, pero por ahora solo lo consumía la tristeza. Ella sabia que el tenia que hacer el duelo, pero estaba, por primera vez, esperar a alguien, esperarlo .El amor, es una energía poderosa, que la había transformado prácticamente en una nueva persona.

B: Yo ya no sufro por ti vegeta, ya no dudo de lo que siento, se que tu sufres por eso, la duda siempre te hará sufrir…….tiene que aceptar las cosas.

La lluvia, ya había desaparecido por completo, y el olor a pasto mojado llenaba el ambiente.

Vegeta observaba su mano entrelaza a la de ella, cuando vio otra pequeña mano enzima de la de ellos dos. El pequeño trunks se había escapado de su corral y como todo buen niño inteligente había salido por la ventana semi abierta.

Vegeta entornes vio, su mano, la mano de ella y la mano del pequeño…

B: lo ves vegeta, hasta tu hijo te ha aceptado como parte de el……

Esa noche, hicieron el amor de manera más profunda de lo habitual, pareció por un segundo cuando los dos llegaron al coito que estaban unidos, que eran uno.

Luego de ese día, vegeta comenzó a ponerse cada vez mejor, luego vendría el regreso de trunks y la pelea del torneo (N de Autor es una película de D.ball) y es lo que definitivamente impulsaría a vegeta a volver a entrenar. Con el paso del tiempo empezaría a entrenar a su hijo y empezaría a formar vínculos más profundos.

Bulma comenzó a quedarse dormida, la edad pesaba, y recordar el pasado había sido gran esfuerzo para su corazón, si esa había sido una época imborrable, de esas cosas que marcan a fuego el alma. En esos mismos años, la seria menos orgullosa y ella menos refunfuñona, ella en la época de majin buu, ya era otra bulma, de aquella rebelde y egoísta niña, ahora la vida abría paso a una mujer sumamente feliz.

Cuando cerro los ojos, soñó cuando goku le dijo que vegeta había muerto, con el dolor que nunca imagino sentir, pero cuando lo volvió a ver que dicha que sintió, y fue cuando el le daría la respuesta de su pregunta 7 años atrás.


	5. Te acepto

Capitulo 5

Te acepto

La corporación cápsula se veía muy tranquila, los primeros rayos de sol, recién llegaban a la tierra, observamos que un niño y su padre se levantaban para comenzar a entrenar. Como todas las mañanas ella se estremecía y gritaba:

B:--ES MI HIJO! Y NO VOY A PERMITR QUE LO ENTRENES DE MANERA DESCONSIDERADA-

V: ya cállate bulma, sabes que no le hará ningún daño.

B: Mira con que tu estés muerto me alcanzo y me sobro, no quiero que mi chiquito se muera, eso si que no.

V: Vamos, tenemos esta discusión todas las mañanas y sabes que jamás le paso nada, además si no lo hubiese entrenado, ya estaría muerto,

Esta declaración solo despertó la ira de la mujer.

B:aggggggrrrrrr¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? Mi chiquito……

Vegeta comenzaba a perderla paciencia , trataba cada mañana de ser mas paciente , pero ella se estaba poniendo pesada así que le dijo lo mismo que cada mañana y para finalizar la discusión.

V: El entrenamiento no se discute con nadie , nunca , y no voy a empezar contigo.

Y se retiro, seguido del niño. ¿Que se pensaba ella¿Que iba a matarlo? Después de dar la vida por ellos….que desconsiderada.

Luego del entrenamiento, los saiyin pararon a comer. Y aquí se venia el segundo Round :

B: ESO ES APRA LO UNICO QUE SIRVEN LOS SAIYIN PARA COMER Y PARA PELEAR….

V: y para hacer el amor….

Bulma volteo a verla furiosa, no porque no tuviera razón, pero trunks estaba allí.

T¿Cómo haces al amor pa? Es como las tortas que hace mama?

V: Bueno……algo las tortas tiene que haber huevo y harina y….

B: AHHHHHHHH PARALE YA ¡TIENE 10 AÑOS¡ -esta estallaba de furia-ADEMAS TENDRIAS QUE APRENDER SER UN BUEN ESPOSO PORQUE CUANDO...BLA…BLA….BLA….ZZZZZZ

Vegeta la miraba, sin escuchar sus comentarios. Hacia mucho que había tomado la decisión de quedarse junto a ella, admiraba su carácter, admiraba que no temblara en decirle lo que pensaba. Ella, tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero el había admitido que la amaba a ella y a su hijo (ejem ejem N de Autor: En la versión japonesa de d.ball el capitulo que vegeta se autodestruye, le dice a trunks que el realmente lo ama a el y a su mami )) Amaba….esa palabra rebotaba en su cabeza, cuando era joven y miraba al futuro siempre se había visto como un sanguinario, como un rey, como el indestructible del universo. Pero jamás se le cruzo un solo instante, que seria esposo, padre y que el amaría…..el que había destruido tantas vidas en un solo instante el, vencido por una simple humana, que no fue con mas que cariño y dulzura que peleo contra todos los demonios de el. Ni siquiera cuando ella había tenido a trunks, el la amaba. Y sabía que ella lo sabía.

Y ahí estaba el magnifico príncipe de los saiyins, el guerrero sanguinario, el que quería superar a kakaroto, el que hubiese dado todo por destruir a cell, a veces, luego de la pelea con este, pensó en porque no había destruido toda la tierra, pero luego aparecía ella. Ella era la razón para no destruir todo, en ese momento no se daba cuenta, pero su inconsciente comenzó a tenerla encuesta en sus decisiones…estaba actuando como, pareja? Si, y de cierta manera le agradaba. Oh...Cuando se entero que estaba muerta….el dolor mas punzante que sintió en toda su vida. El Merecía estar muerto, ella no. Ella no había hecho ningún mal.

En el torbellino de pensamientos, recordó cuando la tuvo por primera vez…..y cuando la dejo, la cara de rencor, ella con la cual luego compartiría cientos de cosas, le había jurado matarlo. Matarlo….y luego le había jurado amarlo. De cierta manera seguía sin entender a los humanos. Pero no había hecho lo mismo con ella? El no había jurado matarla y luego se termino enamorando..

Recordó, la lluvia, el olor, su pelo mojado y sus manos entrelazadas. Unión. Pero ella le exigía una unión, más allá de la pasión. En esos momentos no estaba preparado, ella le había preguntado si la aceptaba?

B:BLA BLA BLA BLA !·$·$&$/($(·"!"!- bulma seguía discutiendo, y decía cosas que ni ella misma entendía, pero con tal de discutir….

Vegeta la miro, Si ella era digna de el, en su planeta, ella hubiese sido reina, con ese carácter. Bulma le gritaba cosas, y el la miraba absorto en sus pensamientos

B: QUE TE CREES? Que podes venir a MI casa y hacer lo que se te plazca, no, señor…Menos siendo yo una chica tan hermosa y con esta buena figura y tan inteligente, sabes cuantos se matarían por estar casado conmigo?

V: Te acepto……

B? EH? QUE ACEPTAS QUE?—seguía gritando, pero sus ojos parpadeaban.

V: …….Entonces no eres tan inteligente……

Y se retiro con una sonrisa en su cara….

B?

Seguía sorprendida, aceptaba que?

Vegeta estaba apoyado, en el balcón, de la habitación de Estos, veía el sol desde lejos…

Bulma se acerco por detrás….y apoyo su mano enzima de la de el.

B: oye….hace frió, porque no nos metemos…

El la tomo suavemente, despacito, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, que ironía, no?

Ella le comenzó a sacar su polera. El vestido rojo, quedo rápidamente fuera de juego, y así lo dos semi desnudos quedaron abrazados por largo rato….

El la miraba con ternura, por primera vez en su corazón corría total calma. Ella había tenido razón, cuando el no dudo mas, el dolor simplemente desapareció…sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente, sus manos recorrían al otro lentamente.

Hicieron el amor en total silencio, atrás habían quedado los gritos de pasión reprimida, no se escuchaba nada, simplemente era la coordinación perfecta de dos cuerpos.

Ninguno bajaba la mirada, vegeta enzima la miraba profundamente, y bulma debajo, que esperaba descubrir algo nuevo en los ojos de el.

Mientras que las sabanas volvían a la normalidad, ella no podía dejar de observarlo. Se sorprendía cuanto había cambiado, se sentía culpable por su falta de fe en otros momentos, pero como culparla? Ni el propio vegeta lo hacia.

B: Así que finalmente…….Me aceptas, dijo mientras su mano recorría haciendo estremecer al guerrero…

V¿Me queda otra opción?

B: Mmmmmmmmm, creo que no

V: te acepto , te acepto que eres parte de mi, que no se como estuviste cavando tanto en mi corazón , antes ni siquiera tenia uno…..pero nunca debes olvidar mis genes , ni los de nuestro hijo , en nosotros corre la sangre real…..

B: Lo se, lo se –por primera vez, ella no refunfuñaba de hecho ya no lo hacia tanto –Pero tu también debes recordar mis genes, de niña caprichosa y consentida

V: ¬¬ como si fuera posible olvidarlo ¡

B: que quieres decir, dijo poniente las manos en la cintura

Vegeta solo pudo poner una sonrisa .

B: así que soy parte de ti? eso quiere decir que soy, REINA! (estrellitas en sus ojos) aja jajá yo siempre te dije que iba a terminar con un príncipe

El se sonrojo, acordándose de la palabras que el mismo había dicho….tenia ganas de golpearse, pero ya era demasiado tarde….

V: En realidad, eres princesa, mi padre jamás llego a darme la corona realmente.

B¿? Pero no esta muerto?

V: Eso no tiene nada que ver, para que yo sea rey tengo que recibir el poder de el .Así que te bajo de rango

B: ah pero que mal, y yo que quería ser reina…UU

V: jejejeje …..

B: YA se¡ y si revivimos a tu padre con las esferas del dragón por un día? Le explicamos que te de la corona y así yo podía ser reina Jajaja –"asiendo como si estuviera avergonzada"- te imaginas…….una hermosa reina como yo?

V: ………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………

V¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Como se te ocurre una idea tan estupida, mi padre jamás me daría el poder, por mas que lo reviviera del mismo infierno, menos si vio como perdí contra cell, como he desarrollado mi vida y en el estupido sentimental que me eh convertido…

B: mmmmmmmmmm, yo creo que si mereces ser rey

V: ¬¬! …….

V: como tu me dijiste solo importa el aquí y ahora o no? Se acerco peligrosamente y de un movimiento el la despojo de la sabana que la recubría.

Ella no se opuso, pero mientras que el se divertía su mente había concentrada en otra cosa….Ella quería ser reina, si ¡ a ella no le aprecia mala idea el hecho de revivir al padre de vegeta. Habían pasado muchos años desde la explosión de Vegetase. Una sonrisa se le cruzo en el rostro , nuevamente la gran bulma briefs se había encaprichado con algo…..

Cuando la noche cayo en cápsula corp, bulma salio sigilosamente de su habitacion

B:" eres mala bulma, jijijijijijij" pensaba la chica que había dejado fundido a su esposo con la simple razón, de salir a buscar…

B: Tan tan¡ lo encontré¡-mostrando triunfal las esferas del dragón-

Ahora si que debo empezar a buscarlas, pero no debo dejar que veggi se de cuenta, o por lomenos no por ahora. Pero que gran idea hasta tenido bulma¡Que inteligente que eres…Si tienes razón, ajajajaja.

Escondió el radar en la cómoda y salio a preparar la cena para dos hambrientos.

Al otro día, cuando trunks y vegeta se disponían a pelear con la mujer, esta se comporto sospechosamente y se reía locamente. Vegeta sabia que algo se traía entre manos. Pero como todo buen saiyin luego de un rato lo olvido y siguió entrenando.

Vegeta despertó y vio que la mujer estaba con los ojos entreabiertos, la tardecita caía en ciudad del este y las luces automáticas comenzaban a formar pequeñas estrella en la ciudad.

B: que piensas?

V: Creí, que sabias todo lo que yo pensaba, dijo el riendo

B: oye, se que soy poderosa, pero ni kami sabe que estas pensando.

V: Nada recordaba, cuando se te dio por revivir a mi padre...para ser reina ¬¬!

B: AJAJAJAAJA……lo recuerdo, buenas épocas, nn, o por lómenos para mi

, no fue cuando llego Soseki a la tierra o eso fue mas adelante?

V: Uhm, fue en la misma época, ahora que lo recuerdo todo lo provocaste tu ¡

B: Todo no, estaba esa Maya-dijo mirando para el costado con expresión celosa, después de 90 años si había algo que seguía siendo era celosa-si no hubiese sido por mi, la tendrías colgada todavía.

V: con el tiempo eh llegado a pensar en la lastima que me dio…Pobre mujer, estaba obsesionada.

B: Con esa posición de yo princesa, casi me hacia recordar a ti

V: ¬¬!

B: Creo que si mal no lo recuerdo…..maya llego el día del torneo verdad?

V: Si, era un día muy caluroso….


	6. El nuevo torneo

Ejem ejem , Bueno muchas gracias a todos por las lindas cosa que me dejan escritas. Este capitulo es masomenos de pelea, lo aclaro ya que no es un capitulo de romance ni nada, si se lo quieren saltear y esperar que ponga el final lo van a entender igual .Pero en mi historia tiene que estar ya que explica un par de cosas….

Los nombres de los personajes nuevos, son celtas o japoneses, al lado de cada mención pongo que simboliza…

Dejen comentarios

viveka

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6

El nuevo torneo

Había pasado recién 1 año desde lo de majin buu y los guerreros se encontraban descansando. Goku que había calculado mal el día de la reencarnación de Buu, les había insistido a los demás que fueran, claro que sin decirles la verdad, ya que estos se enterarían mas adelante, dentro de 5 años (n.n).

Como era costumbre , todos le hicieron caso a goku , Vegeta en particular se mostró entusiasmado de obtener una nueva revancha , auque sabia y había aceptado que goku le había superado , nunca le parecía mal una buena pelea.

Buu y Mr.satan habían decidido no participar esta vez, claro que Mr.satan aparecería a lo ultimo y como todo buen campeón les patiaria el trasero a todos (en realidad tenia un contrato con los guerreros que decía que lo iban a dejar ganas en canje de ayudar a salvar la tierra).

Era un día caluroso y pesado, había cientos de insectos por el alrededor, provocando al angustia de nuestro príncipe. Bulma lo seguía echándole rociador.

V: Ya te dejas de ponerme eso¡

B: Pero estate quieto, así es mas fácil.

Mientras que estos dos seguían peleando, los demás guerreros observaban todo de manera graciosa.

En la plataforma, había un pervertido rubio, una mujer pelirroja que miraba con corazoncitos a vegeta y diferentes participantes que no tiene relevancia en esta historia (u.u).

Pero había 4 de ellos que le llamaban a atención a los jóvenes, en especial por el extraño ki que estos sentían. De las cuatro había tres mujeres hermosas y una figura vestida con una túnica blanca y con una mascara. Una hermosa espada bordeaba su cintura.

Goku: Que raro, notan ese ki tan particular

Piccolo: Si, son de esos 4 participantes...

El presentador comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno,

Pr: mmmmmm, bueno a ver el siguiente, Sipari (Fuego)

A ese nombre respondió la que parecía ser la mas joven. Estaba vestida con botas y guantes de color rojo, su cabello era de un naranja intenso y tenia un traje ajustado de dos partes, un top de color naranja y una pollera de color amarilla. (Se mucho S.moon)

Exaltaba jovialidad, y su ki, era extraño y de color rojo, casi agresivo.

Pr: Sipari has sacado el numero 8¡

Pr: goku por favor

G: sisis , aquí tiene

Pr: numero 10

G. ooooh , peleare ultimo? (se , se lo merece)

Pr: A ver el siguiente es Noreia(Madre tierra)?Así te llamas?

Se adelanto la siguiente mujer, y esta comenzó a saltar, brincando, provocando que sus compañeras la miraran con desprecio. Vestía igual a su compañera peor el traje de ella era verde y blanco. Su pelo era verde claro, que recogía en dos coletas, que le combinaban de maravillas con sus ojos.

N: Yo soy noreia ajajajajja me gustan los dulces y soy enamoradiza aja jajá, dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar.

Pr: (gota) jaajja sisis saca una noreia

N: Tan, tan numero 7

Noreia siguió caminado, pero paro en seco cuando lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas y corazones

N:Ahhhhhh , y se acerco corriendo a ….piccolo ……Que linda piel verde. Noreia cree que eres lindo y simpático.

P: oye, niña vete que te pasa, se había sonrojado de arriba abajo

Todos: Jajajaja, reian de verlo en problemas al namek.

Pr: bueno…estem, haber el siguiente…así sisis Vegeta por favor

V: Ya era hora insecto, y mira la pelotilla asombrado, pero sonríe

Pr: bien, eres el numero….trataba de mirar, 1 ¡ peleas primero

Todos se sorprendieron, ya que vegeta usualmente peleaba ultimo.

Pr: bueno , el siguiente es , Zazamoukh(Tiempo/vejez)?

La mujer que parecía mayor, por su pelo blanco camino lentamente, pero con una sonrisa. Daba aspecto de ser muy agradable. A diferencia de sus dos compañeras su traje no era otro que un vestido blanco con detalles en plateado...

Pr: bien , te toco el numero 11

Goku la miro intrigado.

G: Creo que tendré un buen rival, no crees?

P:uhm¡ OYE NIÑA YA SUELTA¡

Noreia seguía en sus lunas y corazones. Provocando la incomodidad del namek.

Pr: Bueno sigamos……bien le toca ah Piccolo

P: Oh rayos………nooooo…….

Pr: 8¡ piccolo vs noreia jojojojojoj

N: Ahhhh noreia va a pelear con muchacho apuesto, sus ojitos brillaban con mas intensidad.

Pr: Bien hemos llegado casi al final de la lista , queda ..Maya(Ilusión)¡ isis pasa maya

La mujer del velo caminaba lentamente, pero como su rostro estaba cubierto, nadie podía saber que estaba pensando.

Maya: aquí tiene señor….

Pr: Numero.2 ¡

Vegeta voltio a verla. Se sentía emocionado, esa mujer le traía una sensación excitante, como un nuevo desafió.

Bien a las peleas habían quedado en este orden:

Vegeta vs Maya

Goten vs pelirroja pervertida

Spari vs trunks

Noreia vs piccolo

Yamcha vs zen

Goku vs Zazamoukh

Pr: Señores y señoras tomemos un leve descanso .Pueden volver en 20 minutos guerreros

Las mujeres , simplemente se sentaron en la plataforma.

Los guerreros comieron hasta el cansancio , y luego volvieron al lugar de pelea.

G: Oye vegeta , no estas emocionado

V: Esa basura, no es rival para mí, pero tiene algo que me parece que esconde un buen potencial.

G: Pues yo estoy muy emocionado, esa mujer anciana parece muy fuerte.

V: uhm……

Presentador: Que comience el torneo.

La gente se comenzaba a emocionar aplaudía y gritaba.

Vegeta subió a la plataforma, y la mujer del velo lo siguió.

V: Oye insecto, sabes que te haré picadillo en dos segundos, verdad?

Pero la mujer solo lo observaba, desde su lugar.

Bulma observaba a vegeta desde un palco cercano, e estaba con milk, gohan y videl.

B: Vamos veggi, tu puedes¡

Cuando sonó la campana, vegeta se puso en posición de pelea .Pero la mujer parecía inerte.

V: vamos que te pasa, te dio miedo chiquita….

La mujer se acerco caminando lentamente y se quito de golpe el velo, dejando al descubierto un traje igual al resto pero azul y blanco, y revelo también un largo, largo cabello azul marino. Lo único que conservaba era la mascara. Pero había algo que no encaba dentro del cuadro y era algo que vegeta descubrió con total incertidumbre, Tenia una cola¡esa mujer era saiyin , a vegete le empezaba a cerrar todo….

Maya…..Maya……..No¡ esa mujer no¡Lo había olvidado profundamente, realmente se había olvidado de ella. Pero como no había muerto en la explosión?

Los demás miraban con asombro el mismo descubrimiento que el príncipe.

Maya: Me recuerdas…..veggi, recuerdas la promesa de tu padre verdad? Todavía falta que me des El Poder.

V: solo por eso has vuelto?-trataba de recobrar su cordura

M: Solo por eso? Vamos espere toda mi vida para eso , te busque mas de 10 años…..y aquí estas tan guapo , va , mas guapo que nunca.

Vegeta la miraba con impotencia, Oye porque te escondes?

M: A te refieres a esto, bueno es cierto ya no la necesito, la sorpresa esta dada, y se retiro la mascara, dejando al descubierto un rostro hermosos con dos ojos grandes de color cristal, que destellaban de maldad.

V: no moriste en la explosión?

M: Bueno, tu sabes que mi rango exigía que tenga nodrizas –miro hacia las otras tres muchachas -, y ellas sospechaban algo, y nos fuimos todas juntas a el planeta Cuark y luego nos enteramos de la triste noticia, pero me alegro saber que tu no estabas muerto, pensé que había perdido el Poder para siempre.

Vegeta la miraba seriamente, estaba metido en un problema muy grave y enzima el publico comenzaba a impacientarse y esto hacia perder mas rápido la paciencia vegeta.

M: bueno que te parece si le damos algo de acción y se puso en posicion de pelea pero, en un rápido movimiento coloco su mano cerrada con un dedo apuntando y disparo Ataque ilusión ¡. Y un rayo fino atravesó la mente de vegeta.

El joven de repente se encontró frente a bulma, en cápsula corp Eh que rayos había pasado? Vamos veggi no te acuerdas –decía esta- ganaste le torneo, fue agradable verte vencer a goku, ajajaja, ven acércate. Realmente estaba confundido, había pasado eso?

Bulma intentaba besarlo y lo logro, pero dentro suyo el hombre no sentía el mismo calor que usualmente sentiría…..hasta se sitia delante de alguien totalmente extraño

ETAAAAAA!VEGETAAAAAAAAAA , una voz , esa voz la conocía de algún lado.

En el torneo , bulma gritaba a todo pulmón , esa estupida mujer estaba besando a su marido , intento acercarse a la plataforma , pero fue impedida por goku y trunks

B: Dejenme, le voy a dar una lección, VEGETAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta seguía besando a bulma, pero de repente vio algo atrás de ella que el llamo la atención, en cuanto se distrajo, comenzó a ver todo con claridad, primero vio a una bulma enojadísima desde lejos, luego vio a Maya que lo estaba besando y este se sentía completamente sin energía……Intento separarse pero ya la energía consumida era increíble, sentía que anda podía hacer. La joven, se separo bruscamente y se limpio los labios…dejando caer un vegeta abatido…


	7. El problema

Capitulo 7

El problema….

Vegeta caía abatido, y sin energías. Cayó pesadamente, y quedo en el suelo inerte. Maya parecía estar disfrutando el sufrimiento de su presa. Abajo entre los guerreros reinaba el silencio, Hasta bulma estaba callada, los había tomado de sorpresa.

Presentador:……Uh¡ Bueno , contamos hasta 5 .1..2…3…4…5 , listo¡ MAYA es la primera ganadora¡¡ Vegeta quedas fuera del torneo.

Maya miraba con extrañeza al locutor.

Abajo, una Bulma furiosa, pudo reaccionar.

B: Vegeta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-corrió desesperada hacia al plataforma, lo tomo por la espalda y acariciaba su pecho.

B: Oye, niña que le haces a mi marido¡¡ No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, verdad goku ¡

G: Eh ¡….ah jejejee se¡-dijo es su habitual pose de inocencia (¬¬)-¿Quién eres tu? Y porque le haces eso a vegeta?

Pero Maya seguía mirando sorprendida a bulma, que quería decir ese insecto, con esposo?

M: Oye¡ tu , que quieres decir con esposo? Vegeta y tu están casados?

B: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ¡!Bueno casados, casados no, pero si es mi esposo, así que no te pases niñata!

M: UF! Eso quiere decir que vegeta no compartió El poder todavía, verdad?

Bulma se sonrojo, su mente volaba en fantasía, ella estaría hablando de ese poder?Como lo llamaba en singular El poder? Su cara se puso roja, y para aclarar dudas exclamo.

B: No se que a te refieres, pero vegeta y yo tenemos un hijo……

M: Ah...eso no importa, así que todavía no reconocio a una reina, excelente. Bien creo que tendremos que emprender marcha – giro hacia las demás- necesito que el me de el poder, tantos años buscándolos y el muy ingrato estaba con una sirvienta teniendo relaciones.

B: Que te pasa? Yo no soy ninguna sirvienta, para que lo sepas soy una mujer muy rica- exclamo orgullosa - y además que es eso del poder?Explícate ¡

Presentador: Señoritas tenemos que seguir con el torneo…

M: Me alegra que seas rica , pero eres fea y desagradable! Y no tengo porque explicarte nada.

Pr: Señoritas el torneo…..

B: FEA, yo solo veo una fealdad aquí y no soy yo. Y si me tiene que explicar, porque primero besases a mi marido, segundo le absorbiste al energía –ya a esta altura estaba gritando con la cabeza gigante, sisis típico de ella-Y tercero porque yo te lo digo

Pr: El torneo….

B y M :YA CALLATE!

El presentador cae de la plataforma, y goku lo mira, no te recomiendo que las hagas enojar, y guiño su ojo.

G: Ya cálmense señoritas – voló a la plataforma- Creo que seria mejor que nos retiráramos y llevemos a vegeta a un lugar seguro, vamos a la torre, allí podremos hablar mejor.

B y M: uhm!- y cada una volteo en dirección diferente.

G. nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

Llegaron rápido, gracias a la tele transportación de goku .En la torre, la discusión volvió a bullir. Mientras goku acomodaba a vegeta en una cama cercana , bulma y maya seguían discutiendo.

B: Ahora si, dime quien rayos eres? Que es el poder ¿? Y porque no te has largado todavía?

M: UFFFFF! Bien ….te explicare para que me dejes en paz.

Noreia: Oye, sipari no crees que se parecen mucho?-susurro-

Sipari: Cállate¡¡¡

M: Como ya sabes, soy Maya y soy la princesa de Vegetase

B: OO…….Princesa? Quiere decir que eres…….

M: Así es, la prometida de Vegeta

B: Por dios….-y callo pesadamente, desmayada

T: Mamá, mamá ¡! Estas bien?

P: Pero hay algo que no entiendo, como pudiste resistir la destrucción?

N: Ahhhhhh, eso noreia te lo puede contestar, Tiiiiiiiiii!

P: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¬¬!

N: Nosotras tres, somos las guardianas que el rey vegeta quiso poner para cuidar a la futura reina, nosotras no somos saiyins pero cada una tiene un poder especial. El rey vegeta, pensó que muchas mujeres intentarían matar a Maya, por eso busco a las mejores guerreras del universo, y Tan tan ¡Aquí nosotras entramos en juego. Hemos cuidado a maya desde que nació.

P: a que te refieres con que cada una tiene un poder especial?

N: Bueno, Sipari, controla el fuego y su poder especial es el controlar la mente del oponente. Zazamoukh, la señora vieja es…

Z: Oye! Que te pasa!

N: No se enoje con noreia-puso los ojitos lagrimeros pero luego se calmo, persona extraña, verdad?- , como iba diciendo, Zazamoukh controla el aire y su poder especial es el de la Muerte, si la hoz que lleva en la mano toca a su oponente lo matara inmediatamente. Noreia , ósea yo , jjeijijijij , controla a la tierra , y tengo el poder especial de poder realizar deseos.

P: Realizar deseos?

N: Ti, mira,-su rostro se torno serio y meditativo

Del cielo caían piedras, los guerreros se cubrieron la cabeza, hasta que

P: Estas no son piedras, son….

G: Dulces!

N: Jajajajajja, y se sentó apoyándose en sus rodillas, comiendo cuanto dulce cerca hubiera.

Todos: ¬¬!

B: Si llegue a entender bien, ustedes son los elementos de la naturaleza! Pero faltaría uno ¡

M: Te felicito eres muy inteligente –y comenzó a aplaudirla – Falta un elemento, y ese seria yo, tengo el poder de las ilusiones, pero no tengo control sobre mi elemento, ósea el agua. Por eso es necesario que vegeta me de el poder….

B: Dale con eso ¡ me puedes explicar que es?

M: El poder, es la energía que recibiré cuando tenga la corona sobre mi cabeza, y consiste en la unión de mis poderes con los del príncipe.

B: Unión?

M: Cuando me case con el, bajo el ritual real, una parte de su poder se traspasara a mi. Con ese poder, podré controlar bien al agua.

B: Y como te traspasa el poder?

M: Y tu como crees? – Puso su mejor mirada maliciosa-

Los ojos de bulma se abrían, y su boca tenía una mueca de horror….

B: Quieres decir que….

M: La primera noche real….

Bulma estaba aterrorizada con la idea que vegeta se case con otra que no fuera ella. Además ella se había hecho ilusiones de ser la reina, nadie le sacaría ese titulo.

B: -que la miraba con rencor- como descubristes que vegeta estaba aquí?

M: Bueno, cuando pelearon contra cell, yo lo había localizado.

B: Y porque esperaste tanto tiempo?

V: Para que yo tenga mas poder – dijo saliendo de las penumbras y apoyado en la pared- cuanto mas poder yo tuviera, ella más absorbería.

M: -sonrió- Bingo, así que ya sabes, cuanto mas rápido mejor.

V: Y que pasa si yo no quiero compartir mi poder con nadie.

M: JA! Sabes que eso no es posible, tienes que tener una reina. Sabes las leyes….

B: El ya tiene una reina. Estoy pintada o que?

M: a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto que viva contigo, solo necesito la noche real.

B: Ughhhhhhhh!

V: maya, no sabes lo que dices, vete de aquí si no quieres salir lastimada.

M: Sabia que te costaria entenderlo, que sentimental te has vuelto, eres patético. Sabes, yo ya se que ustedes nos ganarían, los he visto pelear y si han podido con buu, se que también con nosotras. Pero vegeta, nunca olvides que tengo un as para obligarte, recuerda las leyes.

Vegeta pensó seriamente, hasta que, abrió los ojos y con cara de incredubilidad

V: No te atreverías….

M: Me atrevería y mucho, Ella te puede obligar a esto y lo sabes. Como también sabes que no le puedes ganar. No veo muchas opciones y tu?

Vegeta no las veía. Tal vez tendría que darle a maya lo que quería y que se largara de allí. Vegeta volteo seriamente a mirar a bulma, sabia que ella jamás lo permitiría pero...tenía otra opcion?

B: Oye a que te refieres, con Ella te obligaría?

M: -quien volteo y la miro con maldad, le estaba gustando molestar a la mujer- a Soseki.

B: Y quien rayos es ella? Aquí teneos a los mejores guerreros¡¡¡

V: Soseki no es una persona común…..-comenzó y provoco que todos lo miraran-es una diosa….

B: Que? Una diosa?

V: Es la diosa guardiana de los saiyin. Y en especial es la guardiana de que las leyes saiyin se cumplan. Cuando tenia 4 años, mi padre y soseki trazaron mi destino con el de maya, tatuaron energéticamente un lazo entre nosotros. Soseki, sigue viva y dormida desde la destrucción de vegetase, pero al haber quedado nosotros con vida, sigue existiendo. Si, ella llama a soseki no tendremos salvación, demonios!

M: Así es, así que no se cuando quieras empezar el ritual.

Bulma que se había mantenido calma estallo

B: y porque piensas que el se ira contigo?

M: No tiene otra opción querida.

Vegeta se quedo inmóvil. Miraba hacia el horizonte, perdido.

V: Esta bien, pero luego te iras?

M: Claro

B: No¡¡ vegeta no lo hagas¡¡¡ -gemía como una niña pequeña-no lo hagas..- y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, y callo al suelo, vegeta se acerco y ella lo tomo de la cintura...no queria que se fuera, le habia costado horrores ganarlo, para que alguien viniera con historias de diosas y cosas que a ella no le importaban para que se lo saquen….

V: Bulma...lo lamento , pero debo hacerlo….

B: no…..NO! –y lloraba amargamente…

G: Vegeta ¡no tienes que hacerlo, sabes que podemos contra cualquier cosa

V: Esto no kakaroto , esto no….

M : Nos vamos?-dijo mirando a vegeta.

V: si….

Y comenzó a flotar..

B: no…..por favor….NO!

V: lo siento-le susurro

Maya, vegeta y las demás emprendieron un vuelo rápido y se perdieron en el cielo.

Goku se acerco con cautelosamente. Bulma, calmate...

B: Goku, tenemos que impedirlo, por favor

G: pero vegeta dijo que…

B: Lo se...por favor, goku, no quiero perderlo de nuevo.

G: -la miro con pena para luego cambiar sus facciones por una sonrisa-Tienes razón.

Vamos a seguirlos¡¡¡

Y los guerreros emprendieron marcha, goku buscaba el ki de vegeta, y lo encontró rápidamente, y se tele trasporto con los demás.

En un desierto a kilómetros de la torre, vegeta y maya comenzaban el ritual.

Las tres mujeres miraban el ritual con indiferencia.

M: Estas listo, recuerdas el ritual, verdad?

V: si….no perdamos más tiempo.

Los jóvenes cerraron los ojos y un aura rosado comenzó a desprenderse de ambos, y crecía hacia arriba en forma de hilo, y estos dos comenzaron trenzarse, la primera parte del ritual estaba comenzando.

Un tatuaje comenzaba a aparecer en las muñecas de los dos. Maya tomo su guante y se lo quito, y comenzó acercarse a vegeta. Las auras entrelazadas destellaban luz rosada. Juntaron sus muñecas a modo de que los dos tatuajes coincidieran.

Maya dijo unas palabras en un idioma extraño, y cuando vegeta iba comenzar a las, una energía los golpeo.

Goku tenía la palma extendida, y traía a sus espaldas a una enojada bulma. Descendió levemente

V: ….Kakaroto….Que rayos haces?

Bulma corrio a vegeta, y lo abrazo,

B: por favor no lo hagas, si te vas, moriré yo también….-lo miro a los ojos-no lo hagas….

V: Bul… Bulma…..-pero solo pudo devolverle el abrazo-

Maya observaba rabiosa todo esto, así que se quedaba con la humana? Ella le enseñaría a cumplir las reglas. Comenzó a retirar la espada y dijo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido..

Vegeta sentía el calor de bulma y como esta temblaba, pero por un instante sus ojos e desviaron a Maya y cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer….

V: MAYAAAAA, NO LO HAGAS¡¡¡¡

Pero era tarde….

M: Jamás permitiré que no me des el poder, la ley no se cumple, en mi sangre corre la realeza-cerro los ojos y clavando la espada con fuerza a la tierra, agrego- soseki!Aparece ante mi!

El cielo se torno violeta oscuro, y una ventisca hacia que la tierra se levante. Vegeta tapaba bulma, pensando que maya la atacaría.

Luego de la correntada, volvió la calma y el cielo se despejo nuevamente.

Todos se miraban entre si. Vegeta miraba a Maya, y esta hizo una horrible mueca y miro hacia arriba riendo.

Vegeta miro a Soseki, si seguía igual que como la recordaba de niño. Estaba en graves problemas, muy graves.

Soseki, era una mujer de aspecto violento, tenia el cabello de color oro y un vestido de lino transparente que dejaba ver todos sus atributos.

S: Quien ah osado despertarme y para que?

M: Señora, yo al eh llamado. Aquí se esta cometiendo una injusticia, el príncipe no quiere dejar su familia de la tierra

S: Es verdad, eso príncipe vegeta? Sabes que tu padre y yo hemos elegido a una esposa digna.

V: lo se señora, pero...

S: Pero nada! Sabes que pasara si no lo cumples

V: si

S: entonces que no se hable mas

B: Oiga señora, mi marido no se va a casar con nadie, que se cree usted?

S: eh, escúchame terrícola, ten cuidados como te diriges a mi. Eh tenido un largo sueño, pero estoy preparada para luchar con quien sea.

Vegeta estaba mirando hacia ambos lados , no le convencía la idea de dejarla tierra , pero que podía hacer…..sabia que soseki mataría a todos .Realmente estaba metido en un lindo lió. A lo lejos Maya lo observada con regocijo, el príncipe estaba realmente en problemas.


	8. La justicia

Capitulo 8

La justicia.

La ansiedad rondaba el ambiente. Todos los guerreros se miraban entre si. Bulma no apartaba los ojos de Vegeta y este no apartaba los ojos de Soseki.

Que haría el príncipe? Era lo que se preguntaban Bulma y maya. Una tenía terror a que la dejara y la otra tenia temor a que este no cediera parte de sus energías.

A la única conclusión que pudieron llegar es que ni a una ni a la otra les servia vegeta muerto.

Soseki se desperezaba, había pasado mucho tiempo dormida. Entre sus pensamientos más oscuros, le estaba empezando a gustar el problema. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia una buena pelea. Era como todo buen saiyin sanguinaria y sin corazón. Su sonrisa malvada y su cara de animal sediento de sangre eran atemorizadoras. Su poder se concentraba en los deseos bajos de índole pasional y sexual. Centellaba un aura rojo violento.

Vegeta miraba a Soseki y su mente calculaba a millas de segundo como escapar a la situación, cuanto durarían los guerreros frente a ella? Dos minutos? Uno? Lo peor es que nada de lo que ellos hicieran serviría, ya que esta contaba con la inmortalidad.

Sus ojos se posaron en Bulma, sus ojos le daban valentía, siempre lo habían hecho.

Pero los ojos de Bulma, por primera vez estaban llenos de terror. Vegeta pudo oler su miedo a gran distancia. Tal vez….deberían luchar por lo menos unos segundos, sabia que la podía ver nuevamente en el paraíso.

Vegeta había tomado una decisión, y hasta tenia una idea que tal vez pudiera funcionar, debía luchar, pero lo único que se prometió es que moriría primero que ella. No creía poder soportar verla morir.

Soseki miraba al joven con intriga, lo recordaba tan frió, tan orgulloso. Siempre supo que la verdadera ganancia Saiyin vendría de la mano de vegeta jr. Pero ahora estaba confundida, pues el rostro de este revelaba sentimientos, emociones a flor de piel. Movió la cabeza negativamente, todas sus esperanzas puestas en un muchachito que terminaría siendo un débil. Sus ojos se desviaron a maya, pero estos ojos seguían duros y orgullosos.

Maya voltio a verla y le hizo una reverencia.

Soseki: Bien, te has decidido príncipe Vegeta? No tengo tiempo para que tú juegues al principito enamorado.

Vegeta: Señora –e izo una reverencia- , lamento que hallas sido despertada por tan insignificante problema. Pero he tomado mi decisión, si tengo que pelear lo haré.

Soseki: Bien, pero príncipe no te olvides que yo soy inmortal. Sabes que la pelea será dentro de una semana, como yo misma dicte en la leyes de vegetase.

Vegeta: Me parece bien-sus ojos brillaban sabia que su plan estaba dando resultado-Pero que haremos con Maya hasta ese entonces, yo no dejare a mi familia.-picaría el anzuelo?

Soseki: -quien miro a Maya y sonrío de manera perversa-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que no me vendría mal un cuerpo para esta semana.

Maya abrió los ojos y vegeta sonrío, ella definitivamente picaba el anzuelo.

Maya: pero señora….

Soseki la miro y se acerco lentamente.

Noreia: Maya!-pero Sipari la detuvo.

Sipari: Espera Noreia, hay algo raro aquí.

Maya comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mirando a la diosa.

Soseki se paro y alzo la mano en forma de palma. Le tiro un energy a Maya, quien cayo pesadamente.

Sipari,Noreia: Maya!

Zazamoukh miraba con interés, su sabiduría le llevo a la misma conclusión que el príncipe.

Soseki comenzó a transformarse en humo y así comenzó a entrar por las heridas de maya.

Maya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba con dolor.

Soseki: Relájate, ajajajjajaja –reía con una risa malvada.

Cuando los gritos cesaron, maya estaba tirada en el suelo. Comenzó a reír, y levanto su rostro que ahora parecía más malvado que anteriormente.

Noreia: ……..Maya……..

Soseki : Bien , me alegra sentirme joven otra vez. Ahora tendrán una semana para prepararse. –Voló hacia el cielo eligiendo algún lugar al azar y se fue tirando una moneda con insignia real.

La moneda cayo en el desierto plano, era la señal de que la pelea seria allí.

Goku: Oye vegeta, que vamos hacer

Vegeta: Recuerdas la cámara de tiempo?

Goku?la que usamos antes de cell?

Vegeta: podremos entrenar ahí para incrementar nuestro poder.

Piccolo : Pero no duraremos nada , si es inmortal….

Esta vez Zazamoukh fue la que respondió: Pero ahora tiene cuerpo humano, Ahora es mortal.

Bulma: por eso la provocaste Vegeta, sabias que iba pasar?

Vegeta: Si, estudie y conozco a la perfección a soseki y sabia que tragaría el anzuelo.

Noreia: que vamos a hacer…?Ahora ya no tenemos princesa que cuidar, y si perdemos a maya totalmente perderemos nuestros poderes.

Goku: Podríamos pelear todos juntos.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban incrédulos. ¿Ellas pelear con ellos? Y porque habrían de hacerlo……pero también llegaban a la conclusión que necesitaban recuperar a maya. El tema de Vegeta no les interesaba en los mas mínimo.

Sipari: Esta bien.

Vegeta: Debes prometer que te llevaras a maya lejos.

Sipari: Lo prometo –Talvez…..-

Volaron todos juntos a la Torre. Habían decidido que solo pelearan Goku , Piccolo y Vegeta. Los chicos se rehusaron pero no tuvieron alternativa.

Ahora el problema era ver quien entraba con quien. Las únicas no guerreras que estaban presentes era Bulma y milk . Esta última había llegado acompañada de goten pero luego el muchacho tuvo que irse.

Goku: Bien creo que yo entrare primero. D

Vegeta: Sipari, ve tu con el, Noreia entraras con piccolo y tu zazamoukh entraras conmigo.

Noreia: AHHHHHH!Noreia entrara con picolo, (corazones por todos lados)

Milk: Oye no dejare que ninguna niña entre con mi goku

Bulma: vamos milk , no seas asi

Milk, tu lo dices porque vegeta va a entrar con la vieja

Zazamouk: ¬¬!

Bulma: No es cierto, -y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.- confió en el plenamente.

Vegeta: …..No deberías…….-y sonrió-

Bulma lo miro sonriendo, a pesar de los años, el no perdía su impulso contestatarios. Si había algo que unía a los dos, eras que serian rebeldes adolescentes por siempre.

Luego de horas y horas de discusión por fin pudieron convencer a milk de que goku no la engañaría.

Goku: bien , vamos Sipari, nos espera una larga jornada.

Sipari: si!

La joven miro con entusiasmo la cámara. Nunca había visto tal cosa. El entusiasmo guerrero corría por sus venas.

Afuera todos estaban sentados en silencio. La calma rondaba el ambiente. Vegeta , bulma , milk y zazamoukh charlaban de los últimos sucesos.

Piccolo meditaba lejos, cada vez que lo hacia su poder se incrementaba un 90 mas. Estaba en el microcosmos y el universo cuando…..una roca, mejor dicho un dulce lo golpeo.

Noreia: Aajjajajaja, noreia y picolo entrenaran juntos –reía y aplaudía como loca-

Piccolo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¬¬ !Niña déjame en pas.

Noreia: Ah que chinchudo , tiene s suerte que me gustan los chinchudos , jijiji. Además se nota que eres muy solitario.

Picolo: Vete a molestar por ahí.-Un año con esa loca? Picolo dio un largo suspiro.

En la cámara de gravedad:

Se veían dos jóvenes peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Sipari: nada mal, nada mal, tienes mas poder del que me imaginaba.

Goku: Tu también, pero déjame preguntarte algo, me dices que es eso del poder especial.

Sipari: te lo demostrare., Por el poder del fuego-un aura naranja rodeaba su cuerpo-Ataque mental!

Goku se sintió inmovilizado, veía a Sipari riéndose de esto, la mujer parecía muy concentrada.

Pero de golpe goku se soltó fácilmente. Sipari no podía creerlo, su ataque no había sido efectivo.

Sipari: no lo creo ¡!Como puede ser?

Goku-poniendo una mano atrás de su cabeza- ajajajaj , pues no lo se.

Sipari: Hay dos opciones, una ser otras guerrera y dos…… -lo miro y comenzó reírse con verdaderas carcajadas-

Goku: ¿?Que dime?

Sipari: Mi ataque no funciona en animales o seres sin poder de razonar, ajajajaja

Goku: ¬¬ , oye! Que dices……

Y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

Un día entero paso. A la mañana siguiente, goku y sipari salían, los dos bastantes lastimados, que se curaron rápidamente para sorpresa de ellas, con una semilla del ermitaño. Realmente la tierra era un lugar sorprendente.

Picolo y su pesadilla se preparaban para entrar. El sabía que iba a hacer un año muy difícil. Maldijo mentalmente a vegeta provocando que este estornudara.

Bulma: oigan no creen que tal ves fue un error , pobre picolo.

Vegeta: te sorprenderías saber que Noreia es la mas fuerte de ellas.

Bulma se sorprendió

Sipari: No dejes que su aspecto infantil te impresione. Oculta un gran poder.

La cámara de gravedad permanecía silenciosa. Es que picolo estaba meditando y Noreia acostada en el suelo bostezaba.

Noreia:-Picolo es realmente aburrido…….que voy a hacer por un año…..yo pensé que seria lindo para relacionarnos-

Noreia conocía en profundidad ala raza namek, sabia las limitaciones de picolo respecto al placer, pero…….en su mente pronto brillo una idea.

Noreia: -Mala noreia jijijijij , traviesa niña-

Picolo no necesitaba dormir , pero cada tanto se tiraba a descansar en la cama. Cuando se retiro a "dormitar", noreia aprovecho y se recostó a su lado.

Picolo que estaba conversando con un kai, un ser superior y buda (: P) pronto bajo a la tierra nuevamente, sintiendo como unas manos impetuosos lo acariciaban, Provocando únicamente fastidio.

Picolo: Quédate quieta niña, pero era tarde Noreia estaba enzima de el, y lo besaba por todos lados.

Piccolo: hay algo de los namek que deberías saber.

Noreia: -que lo miro con ojos tiernos-Lo se, lo se por eso…..Deseo que seas humano por un día!...

Picolo: Pero……..

Y antes que terminara la frase, su adorada piel verde se tornaba pálida, sus antenas iban desapareciendo y en unos segundos picolo era un humano.

Picolo: Que me hiciste!

Noreia : solo disfruta……

Ahora frente a las caricias, auque el se opusiera, las hormonas reaccionaban.

PIcolo sentía un placer parecido a cuando peleaba, no había algo mas en este placer….

Los muchachos entrenaban duramente, Noreia sorprendió a piccolo y entrenaban arduamente y porque no picolo se convertía en humano cada tanto.

Al día siguiente salieron, para ellos todo un año experimental. Los demás veían con rareza a Noreia, que parecía satisfecha, nadie podría imaginar cuanto.

Vegeta y Zazamoukh entraron serios, y no entrenaron jamás juntos. Cada uno entreno por su lado, cada uno por ahí, con el orgullo que los caracterizaba.

El salio primero de la habitación que ella al séptimo día, era el día de la batalla y cada una de las parejas había entrenado dos veces en la cámara.

Antes de disponerse a marcharse goku llevo a bulma y a milk a capsule corp.

Bulma estaba muy preocupada, pero algo e su interior el decía que debía confiar en Vegeta.

Los jóvenes llegaron al sector pactado, y vieron a Soseki sentada en el desierto. Los miraba sonriendo.

La pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Los nervios latían fuertemente en los saiyins y en las guerreras.

Soseki: Quien será el primero

Vegeta: Seré yo

Todos voltearon a verlo

Goku: pero vegeta….

Vegeta: Lo se kakaroto, lo se, pero quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto. Esto es personal.

Todos asintieron y se alejaron unos pasos.

La pelea había comenzado. Soseki golpeaba brutal mente a Vegeta.

En cápsula corp:

Bulma observo a milk que jugaba con trunks y goten. Buena oportunidad para irse a escondidas. Había tomado su decisión, iría a ver a vegeta, quería asegurarse de que este no muriera. En silencio tomo su aeronave y cargo el nombre de Vegeta en la pantalla. La nave lo busco y comenzó a levitar, no estaban lejos de allí.

Ahora era Goku quien peleaba, cuando Soseki dejo inconsciente a Vegeta. Pero soseki era muy fuerte ¡y dejaba uno a uno todos los guerreros fuera de juego. Noreia se desmayo cuando Soseki ataco a picolo y esta lo salvo .

Vegeta abrió los ojos, justo cuando Soseki golpeaba a Sipari contra una montaña. Se incorporo lentamente y ensangrentado, trataba de focalizar su vista.

Soseki lo vio y pensó en matarlo de una forma mas divertida.

Arrojo la espada contra vegeta. El joven cerro los ojos pero ningún daño llego hacia el.

Soseki abrió los ojos, y chupo la sangre que había caído al costo, estaba calida y era rica. Retiro la espada lentamente.

Bulma caía al suelo sin vida…….

Hoas¡¡¡¡¡¡ gracias por leer el fic. Primero quería disculparme por dos cosas, se que no describo mucho la peleas, pero este no es un fics de pelea, y por esa razon no lo hago. Dos, se que nada tiene que ver el romance de picolo y noreia, y yo tampoco pensaba incluirlo, peor recibí un mensaje de una chica que me pidió que forme una parejita ajaja y aquí esta ;). Dejenme comentarios y porque no pedidos ajajja

Viveka


	9. El nuevo rey

Capitulo 9

El nuevo rey.

Bulma cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, chocando con la arena del desierto.

Cuando su cuerpo toco la arena, ya no respiraba.

Pronto la sangre, todavía caliente, humedeció la arena, tornándola levemente rojiza.

La espada, todavía estaba manchada, y la diosa, como símbolo de victoria, bebió hasta la última gota. La tomo con desagrado, el elixir de esta mujer en particular era muy dulce para su gusto. La joven miro en dirección del hombre. La espada brillante y limpia estaba preparada para no fallar esta vez.

Vegeta, trataba de enfocar la vista, veía todo nublado. Sabía que la diosa había intentado matarlo. ¿Pero porque no lo había logrado? Veía a la joven en la lejanía, mitad borroso mitad roja por la sangre en su rostro.

Hacia mucho calor, y pronto el joven sintió sus botas calidas. Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a los extremos climáticos, y mas bien esta tierra era caliente, muy agradable. Pero pronto noto algo extrañado, sentía los pies húmedos y miro hacia abajo por un instante, descubriendo que lo que el pensaba que era tierra calida y le estaba dando un placido placer, era algo rojo. Pensó molesto, que su esposa tendría que fabricar nuevas botas, sabia por experiencia que la mancha de sangre no saldría más.

Mientras pensaba la manera de juntar mas energía, Soseki camino hacia el. Lo miraba curiosa. Le pareció extraño que este no hubiera reaccionado a la muerte de la mujer.

Vegeta vio una sombra acercarse, tomo posición de pelea. Sus ojos ensangrentados no lo dejaban ver.

En Cápsula corp, dos jóvenes y una mujer jugaban.

Milk: ajajaja goten trunks ya basta-reía mucho cuando los niños le hacían cosquillas.

Trunks se paro en seco, y con los ojos llorosos e incrédulos….

Milk: ¿Qué pasa trunks?

Trunks: El ki de mi mama,…….ah desaparecido por completo

Milk y Goten: ¿Qué?

Trunks temblaba de impotencia, no, no podía ser, su mama……..Debía haber un error, si estaba seguro, mas que nada porque sentía el ki de vegeta cerca de ella. Respiro aliviado y rogó para que solo allá sido una confusión.

Vegeta, analizaba la situación, que rayos podía hacer? Sentía el ki de Kakaroto muy bajo, y los demás casi nulos. Noto que la batalla habría sido muy sangriento. El había quedado inconsciente en el primer golpe.

De golpe su corazón paro en seco. Inconscientemente había revisado todos los ki, asegurándose de que su hijo no estuviera cerca de la batalla. Volvió a buscarlo, pero no hubo caso. Había un ki que faltaba. Vegeta se desespero, no sentía el ki de bulma por ningún lado.

Soseki, que estaba al lado mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, comenzó a preparar su espada para encestar un golpe más. No quería matarlo, pero si dejarlo lo bastante inconsciente para poder llevarlo del planeta sin ningún problema.

A lo lejos, Noreia, que era la única guerrera conciente, miraba a Vegeta, y a goku. Ella sabia que no podía hacer nada por la batalla. Vio a la diosa querer matar al príncipe. Tenia que intentarlo. Dificultosamente se paro.

Noreia: -Madre tierra ven a mi –Y un aura de color verde comenzó a llenar el cuerpo de la chica –

Sipari vio entre ojos sangrados a Noreia y ella también comenzó a incorporarse, y le Sonrió a Zazamoukh que recién abría los ojos.

Sipari: Poder del fuego ven a mí

Zazamoukh: Poder del viento

Las tres habían dado lo mejor, se miraron por última vez y cayeron muertas al suelo.

Sosaki estaba por asestar el golpe cuando vio tres bolas, golpeaban a Vegeta.

Vegeta sintió que su energía se recuperaba, es mas, su energía se triplicaba.

Soseki miro asombrada a vegeta, que parecía recuperado, y hasta parecía tener mas poder.

Vegeta: Uf….-y respiro- miro a la diosa con una sonrisa-creo que no te deshiciste de mi.

Soseki: Veo, príncipe que no has notado una pequeña cosa.

Vegeta: Eh….-abrió los ojos-que rayos dices?

Soseki: el suelo esta caliente verdad?

Vegeta voltio hacia abajo, y sus ojos se abrieron, y los brillos de estos desaparecieron.

Vio el cuerpo de la mujer inerte, en el piso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira.

Su mente volvió a los recuerdos, el primer día que la vio, el primer beso que le dio, la primera sensación de hacerla suya, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que trunks abrió los ojos, la primera que lo abrazo, la primera vez que sintió cosquilleo Y luego solo recordó sensaciones, odio, placer, felicidad, frustración, amor…..Y paz. La recordó aquel día, bajo la lluvia, su te amo, su mano entrelazada. La unión. El que se había jurado no verla morir jamás…….estaba allí, dejando caer las lagrimas por una mujer, que a la vez encerraba un mundo. Su mundo

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir al adrenalina producía por el rencor.

Vegeta: NO!- y dejo salir toda su energía…….

Un resplandor dorado lo cubrió por completo, y cuando este se termino, vegeta estaba cegado de ira y comenzó a atacar a la mujer, que no reaccionaba. La diosa era mas rápida que el, pero en el cuerpo de Maya, no podía moverme mas. Los golpes caían como lluvia sobre el cuerpo.

Soseki:-rayos, si no salgo de aquí tendré que dormir de nuevo y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a salir de Maya.

Vegeta se dio cuenta lo que pasaba y dejo de golpearla.

El cuerpo de maya cayó pesadamente a la tierra, mientras que la diosa había desaparecido momentañamente.

Vegeta, descendió y tomo a maya antes que esta se muriera. Maya abrió los ojos por unos instantes, en su ojos nublados vio al príncipe, pero también vio a sus amigas en el. Hizo una sonrisa y lentamente comenzó a hablar.

Maya: Oye….perdóname vegeta…..sabes ya que estoy por morir, te donare el ultimo cristal para que puedas convertirte en rey.

Vegeta: Cristal?

Maya: tu padre no quiso decirte nada, pero recuerdas el cinto había en su habitación?

Vegeta comenzó a recordar, el cinto, sabia que servia para coronar al nuevo rey. Era de oro puro y tenía cuatro cristales alrededor y uno en el centro más grande, rosado.

Maya: Ese mismo, tu padre escondió en nosotras eso cristales, y me dijo que cuidara de ellos, hasta nuestro casamiento.- Por la comisura del labio comenzaba a descender sangre.-Me queda poco tiempo, sabes…el único cristal que falta es el rosado. Es el mas difícil de conseguir y lo que lleva a un rey ser bueno. La unión. Tu padre tenía unión pura con la raza. Tu tienes unión pura con la mujer, aprovéchala….Vegeta…..deberás lamento lo sucedido…….lo único que puedo hacer por ti es donarte mi cristal….-y con sus ultimas fuerza se concentro en la energía del agua, y una bola de energía salio de ella para estrellarse en vegeta, con esto ultimo, maya suspiro por ultima vez.

Vegeta la observo, y la soltó. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Vegeta comenzó a buscar a la diosa perdida. Cuando de repente una luz plateada entro a su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir energía vital dentro de si. La luz penetraba limpiando los rincones obscuros. Su traje ensangrentado, fue remplazado por uno nuevo y una capa roja. En su centro tenia la extraña insignia real.

Apareció el cinto, con tres cristales adentro, uno de cada color, de cada elemento y como prometió Maya faltaba el del medio.

Vegeta miro su traje nuevo. Pero unos aplausos lo sacaron del pensamiento.

Soseki: Felicitaciones al nuevo rey, -y palmeo.-Debo advertirte que sin el cristal de medio, no podrás hacerme dormir de nuevo.

Vegeta miro a la diosa y se puso en pose de pelea, sabia que no ganaría. Pero por lo menos intentaría vengar las muertes. Más que nada vegeta ahora moría como rey….

Vegeta: Escucha, no me interesa que seas diosa, eres un insecto igual.

Vegeta concentro energía y medida que esta se incrementaba, el tatuaje energético, fue apareciendo y brillaba con mas fuerza.

Vegeta y soseki se miraban con sonrisas. Pero un gran resplandor los distrajo.

Soseki: que rayos es eso?

Del cuerpo de bulma se irradiaba energía. Unos grandes hilos de energía trabajaban velozmente.

Soseki: No! No puede ser

Vegeta: Bulma!-que rayos esta pasando?-

En la muñeca de bulma, brillaba la insignia real de la familia. Ahora la mujer podía estar orgullosa en el otro mundo, pues al final había logrado su cometido, los antepasados de Vegeta la reconocían como Reina.

Vegeta: Imposible!

La ropa del cadáver se transformo, en un vestido, que tenia un medallón y una pequeña piedra rosa .Vegeta instintivamente toco su cuello. Allí también estaba apareciendo un medallón.

La piedra rosada del collar de bulma comenzó a desprenderse al igual que la del joven, y se juntaron en el cielo, formando una gran explosión.

Cuando vegeta pudo ver, vio una silueta rosada de una mujer. La silueta veía fijamente al rey. Y comenzó a volar en su dirección, entrando violentamente al cinturón. Vegeta sentía la presencia de Bulma que lo envolvía y que le decía:"Esta es nuestra fuerza vegeta, nuestra unión."

Cuando, todo termino, vegeta vio el cinto hacia abajo y pudo ver la expresión de horror de Soseki.

La diosa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

Vegeta la miro fijo y frente a el se materializo una espada. El la tomo y clavándola en el suelo, exclamo:

Vegeta: Vuelve a dormir soseki

La diosa comenzó a ser aspirada violentamente por la espada. Su cuerpo de le entumecía lentamente. Mientras que sus minutos estaban contados, vio paz en los ojos del nuevo rey.


	10. Aishiteru

Capitulo 10

Aishiteru

Mientras que el torbellino violeta, arrastraba a la diosa a su encierro y la condenaba al sueño eterno nuevamente, Vegeta encontraba un pequeño consuelo. Nunca se había sentido tan poderoso, y tampoco lo volvería a sentir en toda su vida. Mientras que el nuevo rey expulsaba toda su energía sentía la presencia de sus ancestros sobre el.

En el infierno el antiguo Rey Vegeta y La Reina miraban a su hijo con orgullo. Ahora los dos estaban desnudos, pues sus trajes y sus lugares ya estaban ocupados. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron fundiendo con el entorno, su figura no era más que ceniza y luego de un par de minutos, el viento se llevo los últimos vestigios.

Vegeta sintió en el rostro, un viento calido y familiar. Veía a Soseki consumirse y fundirse con la espada.

La diosa trataba por todos los medios de de salir. Pero a ella la gobernaban leyes de justicia Saiyin y por lo menos por 200 años no podría volver a despertar. En las últimas bocanadas maldecía a su madre por escribir leyes tan estupidas.

Cuando el viento que azotaba al joven termino, este cayó pesadamente al suelo. Respiraba con dificultar. La espada que tenia en la mano, comenzaba a brillas mas fuerte, hasta le punto de quemar. Y cuando la soltó la espada inicio su viaje por el universo. Maya se abría tardado mucho en conseguirla.

Goku abrió sus ojos lentamente, todavía el cuerpo le dolía. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el Guerrero vio con extrañeza que este sostenía en sus brazos un cuerpo inerte. Por primera vez Goku, vio llorando a Vegeta.

Este sostenía el cuerpo de la mujer y la abrazaba como queriendo consolarla. El mapa era desconsolador, piccolo seguía herido, y las cuatro mujeres muertas.

Un brazo en el hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos .Vegeta miro profundamente a su rival y amigo.

Goku: Lo lamento muchísimo Vegeta, bulma era como una hermana para mi.

Pero Vegeta no emitía el menor sonido. Goku prefirió dejarlo solo y se dedico a darle una semilla del ermitaño a piccolo.

Piccolo: Todo se ah acabado?-se sentía aliviado de que sus dolores desaparecieran.

Goku: Si vegeta pudo encerrar a Soseki, pero –y giro mirando a su amigo-Bulma esta muerta, y no se si se repondrá fácilmente.

Vegeta tomo el cuerpo en sus manos, y lo alzo de modo que la cabeza de la mujer quedara en su corazón, tal vez le daba la vaga sensación de que así ella sentiría algo. Camino lentamente en dirección de una montaña. La dejo en el suelo rojizo, y la acomodo de manera de tumba. Seguía sin poder quitar los ojos de su rostro. Sentía que si la miraba fijo tal vez reviviera, tal ve….solo talvez ella lo miraría. Pero nada paso

Su rostro seguía frio. Y su cabello estaba desordenado sucio. Vegeta comenzó a acariciarla y a limpiarle el resto de barro. Sus ojos fueron hacia su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando vio el vestido tan familiar. El comprendía que su madre había aceptado a Bulma. Miro el medallón en su cuello, era un collar que le llamaba la atención de niño.

Piccolo y Goku tocaban a las mujeres para ver si tenían pulso. Finalmente le toco el turno a Noreia, el Namek la miro y se acerco lentamente. Toco su cuello y sus ojos brillaron por un momento. Pero jamás había llorado, y esta no seria la excepción.

Pero, algo en el interior de Noreia se movía, y era que su cuerpo sintió el calor de Piccolo sobre el. Su alma quería volver.

Vegeta, que seguía arrodillado comenzó a ver un destello desde el cinturón. Y asombrado vio como la piedra de color verde se intentaba salir, y que cuando finalmente lo logro, fue en dirección de la chica, quien su cuerpo la había obligado a pararse. La joya entro directo en su corazón con gran fuerza. Pronto las heridas de la joven comenzaban a sanar.

Vegeta se acerco al lugar en donde vio a un Kakaroto y un Piccolo asombradísimos.

Vegeta: Que rayos esta pasando?

Piccolo: Al parecer, las joyas que llevas en el cinturón representan a su alma. El espíritu jovial de esta chica quería seguir viviendo y cuando sintió que ya o había peligro regreso a su lugar.

Noreia abrió sus ojos lentamente, y vio tres hombres mirándola con extrañeza.

Noreia: ¿Qué esta pasando? –Tocaba y miraba su cuerpo incrédula- porqué estoy viva

Piccolo: Eso mismo me pregunto yo-pero el brillo de sus ojos se apaciguó.

Noreia: (le saca la lengua y rápidamente mira a vegeta) Ahhhhhhh! –le hace reverencia.

Goku: Porque haces eso?

Noreia: Vegeta esta vestido con al armadura real, es un el nuevo, rey ahora. Digame, mi señor, que es lo que ah pasado.

Vegeta: Finalmente pude encerrar a Soseki y mandarla a otro mundo y creo saber la manera de revivir a tus compañeras.-y señalo a las mujeres muertas-

Noreia las miro , y sus ojos combaron humedecerse. –De verdad lo cree!-

Vegeta asintió y tomo la piedra de color rojo intenso , la deslizo cuidadosamente fuera de el cinturón y lo acerco al corazón de Sipari.

Cuando al joven abrió los ojos, se asusto

Sipari: Eh ¡que rayos!- Pero poco tiempo pudo pensar, antes que dos brazos la estrujaran.

Noreia: estoy tan feliz de verte-dijo ruborizada, y provocando una sonrisa de la "estrujada"

Vegeta camino hacia Zazamoukh, y repitió el proceso y mientras estas festejaban, vio a maya. Fue con la única que dudo. Si al revivía sentía que estaba traicionando la muerte de Bulma. Pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario. Realmente, la peliazul lo había ablandado.

Sipari: Señor, no va a revivir a maya – cuando vio que este dudaba-Yo se que no fue lo mejor pero, merece vivir, ella solo exigía lo suyo. Ademas que la Reina esta muerta tal vez pueda….

Vegeta: Escúchame Sipari ,cuando maya reviva quiero que se vallan y jamás vuelvan.

Sipari: (que hizo una reverencia)Esta bien señor.

Vegeta acerco la joya a el corazón de Maya . Si debía vivir o no, no lo decidiría el, solo el tiempo.

La joven abrió los ojos y miro profundamente perdida a los ojos azabaches de el. Todavía le tenía cariño, y se sentía protegida. Lastima que las cosas no salieran bien. Lastima que……

Maya: ¿Por qué me reviviste Vegeta?

Vegeta: Yo no decidiré tu muerte. Eso lo decidirá el tiempo.

Maya : -Miro su muñeca- Mi tatuaje! Ah desaparecido!

Vegeta: Mi madre a reconocido a Bulma como reina. Ya no tienes que ligarte conmigo.

Maya sonrió, igual le daba pena. Vegeta le parecía muy atractivo, y tal ves ella no quería irse. Pero debía asumir las leyes saiyins . Con los ojos busco, lo que supondría, otros ojos burlones hacia ella. Pero cuando miro bien , vio desde lejos un cuerpo. Abrio su boca y voltio a verlo.

Maya: La reina esta muerta?

Vegeta: ella murió ayudándome, pero yo la reviviré.

Maya: (Se estaba arrepintiendo por lo que iba a decir, pero algo en ella la obligo) Sabes que poderes tiene esa ultima joya verdad- señalo la piedra rosada.

Vegeta: eh?

Maya: Vegeta….ponle la joya rosada en el cuerpo, ya veras……

El hombre miro al cadáver desde lejos y lentamente camino hacia el.

Bulma estaba tal cual el la había dejado. Seria verdad lo que decía Maya? bueno , no tenia muchas opciones y no tenia nada que perder ya.

Cuando quiso sacar el cristal este se partió al medio.

Vegeta: Rayos…-ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando

Una de las mitades del cristal, rozo cerca de bulma, fue absorbido por la muchacha .Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla. El cristal que había quedado en el cinturón, se metió adentro del joven, y así desaparecía el mismísimo cinto también.

En el cuerpo de Bulma, se iba llenando de luz, y el collar, antes vació, ahora estaba formando un cristal pequeño, pero entero.

Lentamente un par de ojos se abrieron y su rostro tomo mayor calidez. Bulma voltio a ver a Vegeta. Que la miraba, con incredulidad.

Bulma vio sus ropas nuevas y confundida toco su cabeza que le hacia presión. Sorpresivamente encontró con sus manos una tiara entre sus cabellos.

Bulma: Que es estoy, porque estoy vestida así?

Vegeta: Mi madre te ah aceptado como reina, y tu has tomado su lugar.

Bulma: Quieres decir que soy Reina?-sus ojos ya comenzaba a brillar-

Vegeta: Uhm-y asintió

Bulma: JAJAJAJAJA, lo oíste maya!-grito en dirección de la joven, parándose y apuntándola con un dedo- Soy la reina. Ya me parecía que lo seria.

Maya solo pudo sonreír. Esta loca acababa de morir, y lo único que pensaba era celarla a ella.

Vegeta se paro, y lentamente con bulma comenzaron caminar en dirección de los guerreros.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, maya se inclino

Maya: Mis saludos, mis señores

Todos hicieron lo mismo, y hasta Goku y piccolo se inclinaron levemente.

Noreia: Bien creo que es hora de partir , verdad chicas!

Todas: así es!-y pusieron sus puños juntos en el cielo.

Todas comenzaron a levitar, pero bulma las detuvo.

Bulma: Noreia , todavía puedes cumplir deseos?

Noreia: Si , Noreia puede mi señora

Bulma la miro fijo y noreia abrió grandes los ojos. Lo que su señora estaba deseando le aprecia extraño, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarla.

Noreia: bien, ya esta cumplido, y comenzaban a perderse de vista, cuando los ojos de ella se posaron en piccolo, y sonrió, lo saludo con ahínco. Tardarían mucho en volver a ver, casi 100 años, cuando sus cuerpos renacieran en otras formas. Pero bueno, esa ya es otra historia.

Vegeta miro con extrañeza a Bulma . Pero esta miraba el cielo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no pudo hacer alguna pregunta ya que callo pesadamente hacia atrás.

Bulma: Vegeta!

Goku: No te preocupes, bulma estará bien. Solo esta exhausto

Cuando Vegeta abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su cama, en cápsula corp. Se toco la cabeza y sintió los vendajes. Luego sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que tenia al lado.

Bulma estaba apoyada con una mano en la mesa, y se notaba que tenía sueño. Tenía la otra mano apoyada en la cama.

Vegeta que la miraba con ternura, comenzó a acercar la su mano a la de la mujer.

Cuando la tuvo agarrada, se sintió feliz. Esta vez su mano era la que deseaba la unión eterna. Esta vez su mano agarraba con más fuerza la de ella, y afuera había un clima soleado. No llovía, no más tormentas.

Vegeta: ………….Bulma-san…… Aishiteru. (te amo en jap)…..

Bulma abrió sus ojos lentamente, y por primera vez vio en los ojos de la unión.

Lentamente se puso encima de el y pese a las heridas del Saiyin hicieron el amor

suavemente.

Cuando terminaron, bulma se paro y miro en dirección del sol. Vegeta el abrazo por detrás.

Bulma sentía algo en su vientre. Vegeta pudo sentir un pequeño ki dentro de ella. Esta vez, finalmente su amor quedaba encarnado. Su amor se sellaba, junto con la nueva energía.

Finalmente la capital del este, estaba adornada con miles de estrellas .El viento antes calido, ahora era levemente mas frió. El aire traía olor a rosas, que con la humedad se hacia mas notorio.

Bulma y Vegeta se miraban sin decir una palabra. El hombre acariciaba su piel, suave y de porcelana. Siempre le había llamado la atención, pues a simple vista parecía fría, pero por el contrario era la piel mas calida que el recordase.

Vegeta: Sabes, nunca me contaste el deseo que le pediste a Noreia.

Bulma: (cerrando los ojos) Ya muy pronto lo sabrás.

La anciana recordó su deseo.

Noreia: ¿Qué desea mi reina?

Bulma: Noreia , deseo morir el mismo dia que Vegeta.

Noreia: ¿Qué?

Bulma: Ya sabes, le amo demasiado para dejarlo un minuto solo. Ademas estaría muy aburrida en el paraíso.

Noreia:E….esta bien señora.

Lentamente, bulma camino hacia el balcón. Sabia que el sentía lo mismo. El la siguió. Afuera las estrellas destellaban fuertemente. Pero poco a poco el cielo se torno amarillo. Y ella lo miro y lo tomo de la mano, el se dejo llevar.

Shenlong salía de entre las nubes. Subieron juntos a la cabeza, y en cuanto tocaron su cabeza sus cuerpos cambiaron como aquellos días, en donde podían estar horas haciendo el amor, en donde compartieron las más intensas experiencias.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, el viaje era cómodo. El dragón los llevaba por el océano, por las montañas, por lugares que les traían recuerdos. Y antes de entrar al Paraíso de los héroes se dieron un beso tierno.

Vegeta miraba a Bulma como aquella vez , con ojos de ternura. Ya no temblaba al decir sus sentimientos.

Que lejano le parecía su juventud sanguinaria y a la vez tan cercana. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el la mataba en aquella oportunidad?¿que hubiera pasado si nunca lo hubiesen revivido? O el se hubiese quedado en el otro planeta por siempre.

Eso nunca lo sabría, pero como decía Bulma, hay misterios de la vida, del amor, que es mejor no resolverlos.

Fin


End file.
